PhantomRider
by AveryUnruh
Summary: A Tokio Hotel Vampire fanfiction :D Using tokio hotel characters and some celeberities :


Chapter 1

_**This story is told from the perspective of Bill.**_

Do you ever wonder if there are people out there that can live forever?

Do you ever wish you could be one of them?

You shouldn't…

The disguises you put on, the places you need to go, the terrible things you have to do, it all piles up.

I've moved from place to place for the last hundred years…why? Because, I'm a vampire.

I didn't ask for it, I didn't want it, I didn't need it either.

I was moving again today, me and my brother actually. We were the same kind.

If you're wondering how this happened to us, it's a long story, a story I don't really want to recap on…

"Lets go" Garrett demanded, putting together his things

"I don't want to leave again," I snarled

He walked up to me and stood in my face, looking down on me, his eyes slowly turning red.

I turned around and stomped away grabbing my small bag.

Garrett was like mine and Tom's father, we lived together ever since we'd been like this, Garrett found us when we were newborn vampires, and he took care of us and helped us act normal. He was much older than the both of us.

We usually left town when people got suspicious; the idea that we didn't age was obviously strange to them. I had been at the school I was at for 3 years, and never really changed, and that was why we were leaving, not only that but Garrett was getting suspicions as well from other people in the city, we needed to go somewhere smaller, where there was barely any sun and not very many people, but a lot of animals.

We didn't eat humans, we felt like it was wrong when we lived the way we did, so we just ate animals to stay alive, which wasn't that bad.

And the whole sun thing, well, we don't sparkle in the sun, we just plain die…

All of us have rings, rings that protect us from it, it sounds kind of cheesy, I know, but the only way we stay alive.

Me and tom have the same one.

And now that I tell you, that we are the good ones, your probably wanting to know about that bad side, and believe me, there is one.

There are a lot of them as well. Me and tom and Garrett, are the only good ones we know, ourselves. We don't have many encounters with the "Uglier" side of the clans, but when we do, its not that pretty…

Garrett was a surgeon, he was a certified doctor, and worked at the hospital, we usually used the excuse for moving because he had to "Transfer for work" it didn't matter because everyone believed us.

"I don't want to do this again, I just want to live somewhere and forget about it" Tom said to me.

"I wish." I walked out the front door, Garrett sat in the Mercedes waiting for us, and did I mention…we are filthy rich…

I got in the car and slammed the door angrily.

"Watch it." Garrett snarled

I rolled my eyes.

Even if I was a vampire, I was still a typical teenager.

We drove off, ignoring the speed limit.

"So, where are we going exactly?" tom asked

"Gettysburg, Pennsylvania"

"Where?" I asked confused

"Forget it, wait until we are there alright?"

"Couldn't we have just run there?" tom asked

"I don't want to leave my car behind," He said seriously, and then we were silent after that.

I was thirsty, that's why I wanted to run, so I could catch a deer or something. My throat burned.

~*3 hours later*~

We arrived at the new house that appeared to be ready for us.

"When did you buy this?" tom asked

"I knew we were going to eventually move sometime…figured this was a good place, we will be here for a while anyways…" Garrett said, he ran upstairs in a flash.

I looked around, it was like some rich bastards used to live here, whatever, I'll get used to it I guess…

I walked upstairs, since I wasn't in the mood for showing off my abilities. I walked down the hallway; there was a room with an open door, fully furnished, even though I didn't need a bed. I walked inside and set down my things on the floor, I had a window just with a view of a forest, I huge forest, I picked the right room.

My throat started to burn again, I looked in the mirror, my eyes were dilated, I ran down the stairs and out the door, I charged into the forest and stood silently listening for an animal.

And then I heard a crunch behind me, I slowly turned, I saw a deer standing maybe a few meters away, I approached it slowly.

I stepped on a stick and it cracked, the deer froze, so did I.

And then I ran, and I continued after it, my feet turned numb from my speed and then I pounced, trapping it in my grip and broke its neck.

It was weird, but everytime I did this, It felt so wrong, no matter how thirsty I was.

When I had finished feasting on the deer, I just walked back to the house, I looked around the forest, it was quite dark and spooky looking, but the good thing was, there was barely any sun, mostly just clouds.

I went back into the house; Garrett was sitting in the living room, reading some kind of book.

I walked upstairs when I felt him behind me.

I turned around.

He handed me an envelope.

"First day of school tomorrow" he smiled, but I just sulked "Those are the papers you need to give the secretary" and then he was gone, back in the living room reading his book again.

I trudged upstairs, not really looking forward to tomorrow, and having to start all over again.

Chapter 2

I sat awake all night, one, because I don't sleep, and two, because I was thinking, thinking about how all of my other First days of school went.

I always started in grade eleven, never twelve or go to college first.

I just constantly tried to predict what today would be like.

Well, first off, I would get out of the car and walk up to the doors, everyone around me would stare in awe of my beauty, that I wish I didn't have, and then I would go inside, have people still staring, and then go to the office, give the woman my papers and then go to my class. Normal.

Nothing ever changed.

People just stared at me, but then again, when didn't they.

We were always trying to fit in with everyone. And finally, the decade we were in just seemed to be perfect, I loved the way I looked, no more hammer pants with the low crotch, even though I still looked good in those.

I had dreads, well; they weren't really dreads, but something like them, there black with white tips, and not too long. I wore black makeup around my eyes too. Only because it was…what was the word…Emo? And supposedly that was cool nowadays or something. I usually wore jackets all the time, generally tight pants and boots. The good thing was, I always had girls wanting me, but the bad thing was, I didn't want them, and I couldn't have them anyways.

Vampires and humans just don't belong together. Some of us get lucky sometimes to find another like us to be with forever, on my account; I'm not so lucky.

Tom had black cornrows, and always wore a bandana around his head. He wore baggy clothes, which he thinks is better than what I wear, and he likes the baggy pants because he says his "Other leg" is too long. He's a pervert sometimes…

"You ready?" tom peeked in my door

"Its 7:00 am" I said

"Yeah, that's when school starts dumbass" he threw a black backpack at me, I caught it. I got off of the bed in my room and walked downstairs after slipping on a black leather jacket and some decently tight white jeans. I put on some jewelry and fixed my eye makeup.

I looked at them closely in the mirror, they weren't red since I'd just ate last night, and hopefully they stayed the natural gold color all day.

I walked outside expecting Garrett waiting in the Mercedes to drop us off at the school, we could just run, but we had to remain discreet and ACT like humans…

But he wasn't in the car, instead, a gray Audi was sitting in the driveway, NEXT to the Mercedes.

Tom had the keys in his hand and was stroking the car like it as a dog or something…

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked him

"I bought it, just came this morning" he smiled at me

"An R8?" I asked

"Yup." He opened the front door and got in, I sat in the passenger side.

"You know, this will bring A LOT more attention to us than we need" I said

"Lighten up" he said, putting the key in the ignition, He pulled out of the driveway fast, and then starting speeding down the road.

The look on his face was hilarious; he looked like a little boy who just got a shiny new toy.

The radio blasted in the car, even though we didn't listen to the music at all. I sat silently in my seat and looked out the front window.

Tom started to slow down as we approached the high school, I turned down the radio as we pulled in, and already people started to stare.

"Great." I mumbled

"I love this!" Tom laughed, he loved attention…

We parked in a spot in the lot, Tom got out of the car first, and then I did. We started walking towards the building. I slipped on my guess sunglasses, threw them, I saw the people stare.

Some looked freaked out; some had their jaws to the floor, and some just, looked at us, like we were from another planet.

The people here weren't as pale as we are. Their skin was a normal skin tone for somewhere like this, and that's probably why they were so afraid, because we looked like corpses.

There was a group of girls standing by the doorway, they didn't interest me, all though they did interest tom.

He smirked at them, and one of them swooned. We did have pretty dazzling smiles to go along with this deformity.

We opened the doors and headed straight for the office, we handed Angie, the secretary, our papers, she didn't really take the time to read over them, she was too busy staring at us too.

"So, your first period class is science for you bill, and then for tom its history…"

She handed us the papers with all of our classes.

Science, drama, lunch, math, civics and careers…great…classes I have aced for the last hundred years, which I had to repeat ALL OVER AGAIN.

Room 305.

I left the office, me and tom both walked separate ways, I could hear him speak to me in my head though still.

Before me and tom were like this, we still had that strong connection, we never even really had to talk, we already know what's going on in each others heads. And then because of what we are now, that connection became a lot stronger.

"Don't do anything stupid" I thought

"Shut up" I heard his voice in my head, I smiled to myself and kept walking.

I looked at the time on my watch, 7:30, just in time for class.

The bell rang and I walked a bit faster, the hallways were empty, I guess mostly everyone was in class by now.

I approached the door and put my hand on the knob and slowly turned it.

I walked into the classroom.

The teacher stopped talking and immediately looked at me, his eyes widened a little and then he blinked himself back to reality.

I handed him a slip of paper Angie had given me to give him, telling him I was new.

"Mister…Kaulitz?" he asked

"Yes." I replied

I looked around the room and took off my sunglasses putting them in my backpack.

"Uh…um, take a seat please" he said

I walked down the isle of lab tables, there was one table empty, I took my seat in it, I heard people whispering behind me, even in front of me, and people staring in awe.

I looked down at the desk.

"Alright everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Mr. Leblanc, and this is grade eleven science, I'll start handing out the…"

I managed to block out his voice; I'd been through this all before.

The hour and fifteen minutes had passed by relatively quickly and then the bell rang for second period. I got up from my table first and left the room to go to Drama class, how the hell did I end up with that?

Garrett.

I walked down the hall, students stood at their lockers, whispered, stared, glared, everything, I looked at them too, they saw the look in my eyes, and some of them swooned, and some of them looked away frightened, even though I had no intention of either. And then I felt pressure on my left shoulder; I looked forward and saw a girl lying on the ground.

"Damnit!" she said

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" I bent down and helped her pick up her books.

"Its fine," she said, I could only see the top of her head of blonde hair, because she was looking down on the ground collecting her books, she stood up and so did I, I handed her the ones I'd picked up, and then she looked up at me.

Her blue eyes pierced into me, and her scent, I couldn't control myself.

I felt like I was that vampire, in that one movie, twilight was it? Who cares, but I was having that feeling, it made my throat burn like someone set it on fire.

I felt my eyes go black,

Her face turned from a normal smirk, to a confused expression.

I turned around fast and walked away, holding my nose

"Are you alright?" I heard her call after me, but she didn't follow.

I found the closest exit from the school, and thank god it led me to a forest, I couldn't control my thirst for her blood, I didn't understand why she smelt like no other human, but I couldn't hurt her…

Chapter 3

I started panicking, I needed to drink something I needed to feed, I couldn't go back inside that school with myself looking like this.

I ran into the forest, I eventually ended up in the middle of it. I stood calmly; I stopped thinking about her, maybe that would help.

I closed my eyes and stood very still. And then I felt a light breeze behind me.

"What's going on?" I heard tom's voice

I was still.

"I needed to get out of there," I said

"What happened?" he asked again

"This girl, her scent, it was so strong" I said

"What do you mean, it couldn't have been any different from the way they all smell"

"Well it was, I almost killed her, if I didn't get out of that place she's would be dead right now, I was so close to breaking"

"Well, great, now she's going to suspect something about you if she sees you again" he said angrily

"No she wont, I'll lie to her, just like we lie to everyone else, I have to go to drama class alright?" I opened my eyes, I took my sunglasses out of my bag and looked into the mirrored frames, my eyes were normal again.

"Haha! Drama class!" he roared with laughter

"Whatever." I turned around and walked back to the school.

I opened the door and made my way down the hallway, looking for the drama room, the halls were empty, so I guess the class already started.

I Found the room and opened the door, the teacher stopped talking for a second to look at me and then started talking again, everyone in the class looked to, I was the late kid, but that probably wasn't the only reason why they were looking at me.

I went and sat at a desk near the back, I looked around at all the people, I could smell some of them from half way across the room, and then I saw it, she was sitting near the front, looking back at me. But when I caught her gaze, she quickly turned away.

Her blonde hair flipped around and the scent flew back towards me, I covered my nose casually and closed my eyes again. I was calm; I had to learn to control myself around her.

"And now I'm going to partner you up for the project…. Kara and Jim, you will be together, Dana and Phelisha, Bill and Audrina…" and she went on, who was Audrina?

I looked down at my desk, still trying to calm down, and then she was standing there.

"Hi," she said, and pulled a chair up to my desk.

SHE was Audrina?

"Uh…Hi" I said

She sat down.

"So, I'm Audrina, you must be bill" she smiled

"Yeah," I sighed, adding in a little laugh, I smiled at her and she went wide eyed.

I didn't speak, but I still smiled.

"Are you alright?" I asked her laughing

"Uh…um…yeah, I'm fine its just, your…never mind" she laughed

Dazzling, I know.

"So, I didn't thank you for helping me pick up my books earlier…so thanks" she said, smiling

She was beautiful. Her skin was pale as well, and he eyes were a beautiful blue, her smile was bright, and her scent, well, you know that already.

Wait what was I doing?

"Oh, um no problem."

I can't believe what's happening right now, I felt weird inside…

Why did I feel something for her? I'd known her for all of 5 minutes…

"So, why did you run away earlier?" she asked not looking at me

"I um, I didn't feel well, I just went to the washroom"

"Outside?" she laughed

"Sure." I smiled

She looked into my eyes for a moment.

"You eyes are so gold, like, I've never seen eyes that color…like…ever," she giggled

"Yeah, I'm kind of weird that way" I smirked

"Yeah, just a bit"

We started working on the project silently, since we weren't allowed to talk.

The period went by pretty fast, and then so did the rest of the day.

I could hear tom in my head all day, he heard my thoughts, about Audrina.

At the end of the day I waited by the car for him until he came outside.

While I was waiting I saw Audrina with a group of her friends by another car, I felt like I was staring at her intensely, she looked at me but didn't wave or smile, she whispered to her friends and then they all stared, I looked in the other direction, still waiting for tom.

He walked out the front doors and walked to the car quickly.

I looked over at the girls again and then they started whispering and gossiping again when they saw tom and me beside each other.

"What are you thinking?!" he angrily whispered to me

"Fuck tom, I cant talk about this right now" I opened the car door and got inside, he rushed to the other side of the car and got in, we sped off from the parking lot.

I felt intense pressure to my head, and tom's hand had hit me straight on the left side.

"Are you insane bill!" he started breathing heavily, so did I, I got angry

"Listen, I didn't want to think the way I am"

"She's a human!" he yelled

"Listen, I've known her for all of an hour and a half! I just, I cant even think things about a human! Its not like I want to be with her!" I yelled

Tom started driving faster, passing all the cars in front of us.

"Stay away from her alright?" he said, not taking his eyes off the road

"That's what I was going to do you asshole! You didn't have to knock out my brain!" I snarled

"You're controlling yourself better than normal," he said

"Only cause your driving and I don't want to crash the car" I said angrily

He laughed.

I stared angrily out the window.

"You know, your making too much of a big deal out of this tom," I said

"What do you mean?" he snapped

"I think a few thoughts about her, and you make it as if I'm n love with her or something"

"Bill, I'm just concerned about you alright, you cant love a human anyways, its not right…its dangerous and not possible anyways…"

"I know that, but could you just leave it be? I can have friends you know…"

"Your not SUPPOSED to make friends…"

"Whatever." I snapped

We were both silent again for a while.

"You never talk about Siobhan anymore either…" he said

"I don't wan to talk about Siobhan alright?" I snarled at him

"Fine, It's just been awhile since-,"

"FUCK TOM SHUTUP!" I shouted, he obeyed

The last thing I wanted to hear about was Siobhan, after everything she'd done to me; I didn't want to hurt again…

Chapter 4

The next day, I didn't want to go to school, I didn't feel like it, but I didn't want to stay home either…

I walked down the stairs and saw Garrett in the living room, he sat there, and he didn't do anything else but sit and stare at the ground, his hands together in his lap.

I walked to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing, go away." He snapped

I didn't say anything, so I walked away.

I tried to get inside his thoughts, if it was possible, I could only really do it with tom, it worked for some of our kind.

I closed my eye and concentrated on him.

I saw a picture, of a woman in my head. She had long light brown hair, her eyes were more red than gold, and she was beautiful.

Katerina.

"Why are you thinking about her?" I asked him

He looked up angry, his eyes burning.

"Get out of my head" he snarled

"Tell me why you are thinking about her!" I shouted

He was still silent.

And then I figured it out.

"They are back aren't they?" I asked

He didn't answer.

I stood there and stared at him intensely, waiting for an answer.

"They aren't back, but they are coming…" he said

I sighed.

Tom stood at the top of the stairs, he knew what I was thinking, he looked down at his feet and trudged downstairs.

"Care to explain?" he asked Garrett

"Not today." Garrett stood up and walked [assed us into the other room.

Katerina was garrets mate, she left him a really long time ago. She used to be like us, she only fed from animals, she was always around, her and Garrett were in love, and then one day, she just… switched over to "The other side"

But now I was angry, because if Katerina was coming, Siobhan was coming.

Siobhan was my mate.

I loved her, but she was the reason I was a mess. I spent everyday with her, and then one day she disappeared, I didn't know the reason, but I never saw her again after that one day.

I remember going out into the forest with her, I kissed her and then when our lips parted, she was gone, I looked for her, I called her name, she left me. Alone.

For years I thought she'd died, until I saw her 3 years ago in France, but she was with someone else. And just like Katerina had, she'd become different than us.

She broke my heart; well she would have if I had a heart. It was the first time I felt actual pain in the left side of my chest…

I went back upstairs to my bedroom and put on my ring, I grabbed my bag and put on some new clothes.

I walked outside and tom was already waiting in the car for me.

I jumped in and we were off to school.

Today was a bit different, not very many people stared at me like yesterday, and the teachers didn't stutter when I asked a question. And today I also avoided Audrina, every chance I had.

I had seen her approach me in the hall a few times, but I ran the other way, when she waved, I pretended I didn't see her.

I couldn't talk to her, or else the chance of me actually feeling something for her would happen.

And for the next week, I had done that every day…avoid her…

At the end of Friday, I walked out the cafeteria doors instead of the front doors, where Audrina stood everyday with her friends. I looked down at the ground while I walked, praising that it was finally the weekend and then I stopped walking when something stepped in front of me, and it was Audrina, I didn't have to look up because her scent made my throat start burning.

I looked up and her face looked upset.

"Audrina." I said

"Did I say something, or do something to offend you?" she asked me, leaning up agains the brick wall

"Uh…um, why would you ask that?" I said

"You've avoided me all week, you don't speak to me, and half the time you don't even look at me" she explained

"Listen Audrina…we cant be friends…" I started walking again, maybe that would make her go away. Even though I didn't want to say that, I had to.

"Why? You ere so nice to me on Monday and we were getting along, and now your saying this?" she said

"I wish I could tell you why Audrina, but I cant."

"Please, can't we at least try being friends? I don't understand!" she stopped in front me again.

"You don't want to be around me okay? I'm not exactly the safest person to be around" I said

"I don't care, I need a little danger in my life."

"Audrina, please-,"

"No, okay? Listen…your not explaining why we cant try and be friends,"

"It wouldn't work out…" I said

She didn't say anything; she just stared at me, kind of upset.

"Okay." She said bluntly and turned away from me, walking angrily down the parking lot. I looked over to the car and tom stood there staring at me, his head dropped for a second and then he got in the car. I walked quickly and got inside.

"How am I supposed to explain to her why we CANT be friends?" I asked

He didn't say anything, he just drove off.

Chapter 5

We got back to the house quicker than normal, probably because we weren't arguing the entire time.

I got out of the car and slammed the door so hard, it broke off.

I turned around slowly and the door laid smashed on the ground. Toms eyes widened with anger and his nostrils flared, I heard him growl under his breath, and then he lunged for me. Jumping over the car, he threw his hands around my neck and choked me, I grabbed the door as I lay on the ground and throwing it upwards knocking him off of me.

I got up and then he came at me again, I pushed him back.

"STOP!" Garret shouted angrily standing on the porch.

We did so.

Tom stood on the left side of me, trying not to flip out again.

"What the hell are you fighting for?!" Garrett shouted again, and then looked over to the side to see the door on the passenger side completely ripped off and lying on the ground beside me.

"Say sorry" Garrett said, crossing his arms.

"Are you serious?" I laughed

He stood there and looked at me, furrowing his brow.

I sighed.

"Sorry." I said

"Its okay…" tom said awkwardly.

I walked up the stairs slinging my bag back over my shoulder, and then I stopped, tom stopped behind me. I sniffed for a minute, I smelt…

"Whose here?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Garrett said

"I can smell them," I snarled

He didn't say anything, he held out his left hand signaling for us to go back inside the house.

I walked inside dropping my bag on the ground and walked into the living room. I stopped in horror when I saw them

Siobhan played by: Megan Fox

Ian played by: Ian somerhold.

Katerina played by: Kate beckinsale

Luc played by: Andy sixx

She smiled at me, but I just stared angrily at her.

"Bill" she smiled

"Siobhan" I said

"Oh my, how much you've changed," Katerina walked towards me, Ian following behind her. Luc sat sprawled out on the living room chair, furrowed his brow with a smirk on his face as if he was looking at a freak, when he looked almost the same.

Siobhan leaned up against the wall on my right side, she wasn't to close to me and that's how I wanted to keep it.

Tom came in right after me and growled under his breath at Luc,

Immediately Luc stood up and flashed over to tom, grabbed his neck and threw tom against the wall.

"LUC!" Ian boomed

Luc released tom, he stepped back and stood next to Siobhan, sliding his arm around her waist and kissing her neck.

I turned away.

"We have guests," Garrett said

"Why the hell are you here, what do you want?!" tom shouted, I put my hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm himself in my head.

"We can't come and visit our friends?" Ian smirked

"Friends?" I scoffed

"And plus, the humans here, are definitely nicer than the ones in France…"

"Don't you dare hurt any more people here, you will run this for us, we are trying to lead a normal life" Garrett walked up to Ian and Katerina.

"Just a little taste?" Katerina put her had on Garrett's cheek, caressing him, he knocked it away and stood back.

"Leave…NOW" I snarled

"We can leave whenever the fuck we want faggot," Luc walked up to me and got in my face, I grinded my teeth.

"Back off Luc" Siobhan said "Don't waste your time" she laughed

"Since when is this the right lifestyle for our kind? It was never the right lifestyle, humans are SUPPOSED to die, and we are the ones who kill them, you honestly think that you can control yourself for the rest of the days your alive?" Ian said

"We've done it long enough, you used to be like that as well"

"My point exactly, no one like us can keep themselves from human blood for as long as you have, so it wont be much longer, it takes away your strength, and makes you weaker, I can see it just looking at you" he laughed

"We know others like us, you cant say we are the only ones" tom said

"Well, I think we are done here, I don't want to stay around this wretched vegetarian hell hole" Siobhan walked passed me, rubbing her shoulder on mine as she walked by. Andy followed behind her knocking tom into the wall, Katerina and Ian left shortly after.

"How did they find us?" tom asked

"I don't know, they find anything they want anytime, probably because of Luc, he smelt us" Garrett answered him

"I'm going upstairs"

I walked up the stairs to my room; I shut the curtains and shut the door. I took of my sun ring and then turned on my stereo. Music flowed through my room, I laid on my bed and closed my eyes; I relaxed for a few moments.

Siobhan was with Luc now, I had only known him, because he also was like us, he lived with us for a few years, he was like my best friend, and the…well you know the story.

I thought about Audrina now. It wasn't just her scent that made me crazy, she was beautiful, and I could only imagine what she would look like if she was like us. I didn't want to ignore her anymore, I was sick of it. She was nice, and beautiful, I didn't want to hurt her, but if I were her friend, that possibility would go up.

I would wait it out, and talk to her on Monday…

Chapter 6

THE STORY WILL NOW BE TOLD FROM THE PERSPECTIVE OF AUDRINA.

I walked away from him angrily; I walked to my car, struggled with the key for a minute, got inside and slammed the door.

I threw my purse in the back seat and sat back in the seat.

I closed my eyes.

I didn't understand how someone could go from being nice to you and acting like they had SOME kind of interest to avoiding you for a week and not even wanting to tell you why they don't like you.

I thought I would become friends with him, I wish I could be, actually I wish I could be more than friends with him. Wait, I'm thinking the wrong way now…

His smile blew me away, His eyes were the most beautiful golden color, and just everything about him was almost like, he was created just for me. He looked exactly like a guy I've always dreamed about.

I've always had a weird thing for guys that wore makeup…it's weird but, I think its just cause I like the creativity. His style was so eccentric, just everything about him couldn't be real, its like he wasn't even human. I didn't want anyone else to have him.

But then again, I barely even knew his personality, but I'm sure he was sweet and amazing just like he looked…

I stuck the key in the ignition, I was glad I finally had the car to drive home, even though it was 45 minutes long, I didn't really mind sometimes. I liked driving through the country near the sunset. Not so much in the morning at 6:00, but whatever, it never really took me that long to get ready in the morning anyways.

I drove home and got there normal time, around 5:00. I was hoping my dad wasn't home, but then again; there was his car in the driveway.

My dad was usually on afternoon shift at the police department. And I usually had to make my own dinner and fend for myself when he was gone.

I walked up to the porch and unlocked the door with my key; I opened the door really slowly and quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me and I could just go upstairs without him talking to me…

I walked inside, slipped off my shoes and tiptoed up the stairs and then I heard him clear his throat behind me…I cringed and turned around slowly.

"Hi daddy" I said

"You hiding something?" he asked

"No, I just, I thought you were sleeping, I wanted to be quiet, I thought I'd wake you up"

"Hm…I'm making dinner tonight, you want hamburgers?" he asked

"Sure…" I continued walking back upstairs.

My mom died 3 years ago, She was in a car accident and hit a deer, and the rest is history…

It was weird not having her around, especially because when she was around, I always had someone to talk to, I wasn't home alone, and she always made the dinner.

It was okay living with my dad sometimes too, we would watch tv together a lot, and sometimes he would take me to the mall and we would go out for breakfast, but sometimes, I just needed my mom.

I threw my bag on my bed, and it ended landing on the floor. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

I had the whole weekend to do nothing…

~*~MONDAY~*~

I got to school right o time, I pulled into the parking lot and drove right by his and his brother's car, and then I saw him leaning on it, I kept driving and forgot about it.

Stop trying Audrina, it wont happen, just forget him…

I parked and got out of the car after I closed the door I turned around and gasped.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" bill asked

"God." I said and kept walking.

"Audrina, can I talk to you…please?" he asked, his eyes sparkled, how could I say no, but some how I managed to do it.

"No." I kept walking holding my bag and walking toward the doors, he followed me.

"Please, Audrina" he said again, I stopped and turned around and faced him

"Why do you want to talk to me now? I thought we couldn't be friends" I added physical quotations

"I can explain that if you just listen to me," he said again

"I don't understand you, your all nice one day, avoid me for a week, tell me your going to be avoiding me for a long time and then now you want to talk to me? I don't get you at all!" I walked a bit faster now.

He grabbed my hand; his skin was so cold it felt like I'd been out in negative 30 degree weather, it shot through my entire body.

I gasped again and pulled my hand away quickly.

"Your skin, its so cold…" I said

He stepped back and looked away awkwardly.

"Well, I'll be for lunch today, you can talk to me if you want, I won't force you to do anything that you don't want…"

He walked passed me. My mouth still wide open in shock. I shivered now. How on earth could someone's skin be as cold as ice?

I had 3rd period lunch and I wasn't looking forward to it. I didn't know whether I should talk to him or not. He didn't show up to drama 2nd period…skipping? Who knows?

But I had to make a decision within 5 minutes before the lunch bell rang.

After sitting and pondering on my decision the bell rang.

"Shit." I said

I got up from my desk and then left the classroom. I threw my bags in my locker and walked to the cafeteria.

I went through the doors and looked around for a minute. I saw him and his brother sitting at a table together, with 2 other guys. One with short blonde hair and the other with long brown hair, and from here they looked amazing.

I walked over slowly; I could see that they didn't have lunch trays, no food at all. And that they weren't talking just staring at each other.

I approached the table and then stood in front of it.

They all looked at me.

I thought I was going to faint.

All four of them had the same gorgeous gold eye color, and pale skin. The structures of their faces looked like they could have been carved out of stone…

"Uh…uh…" I stuttered, I was so amazed I could barely talk.

The smiled at my stupidity, which just made me, want to fall over.

"Um, could you guys excuse us?" Bill said to them, they got up and walked away and out the doors.

"Sit." He smiled

I did so.

"I'm sorry for, how I was earlier today," I said

"No, I'm the only one who should be sorry Audrina. I hurt you, I can tell that I did"

"I just, didn't understand why you didn't want to be friends…" I frowned

"Well, the real reason is…I'm not exactly the safest person to be around…"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You don't need to know, and frankly its something I'd rather not talk about, but I don't want to mix you up in all of it"

"What are you like into drugs or something? Do you like…sell them?" Please say no, please say no…

"No, I just, I cant really stay away from you…I don't want to"

My heart skipped a beat.

"So, we can try and be friends than?" I asked innocently

"I would like nothing more" I was hoping he would smile so I didn't fall off the seat

And he did smile, but somehow I was okay, I just got lost in his sparkling eyes . . .

Chapter 7

_**~*~1 week later~*~**_

Bill walked me to my car after school.

"You know, this friend thing is going pretty good so far"

He stopped me.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"You know, you haven't met my friends, or my brother really, you just kind of, stared at them for a few seconds…lets go" he put his hand on my back and led me to his car where the three of them stood.

"Hi Audrina" The blonde haired one said

"Uh, hi? I'm sorry, I don't know your name" I laughed

"Gustav, we have science together" he smiled

"Oh yeah!" I hit my forehead

"And this is tom…"Bill pointed to him

Tom took my hand; I tried not to pull away from his cold skin. He kissed it.

I giggled like a little girl. And then saw bill stare at him intensely.

"Tom likes to act like he's the ladies man sometimes, I'm Georg," The brown haired boy said.

"Hi," I smiled back at him.

"So, you guys going to the beach party tomorrow night?" I asked

"Beach party?" they asked

"Yeah, there's a beach party tomorrow, down at the beach…that's why it's a beach party" I laughed and they did a little also.

"Were we invited?" Georg asked

"Uh…I don't think you needed invited, but I'm sure you'd be wanted there" I smiled

"Maybe, we might go I guess" Tom said

"Sounds…fun…" bill said

We stood in silence for a second.

"Well, I better get home, my dad is probably waiting for me…see you guys tomorrow night?"

"Yeah" they all said together

I walked to my car, got in, and started the long drive home.

All week had been so amazing.

Bill ended up switching around some of his classes just so he could be in some of mine, its like we were becoming really good friends now, and I liked that a lot.

We always sat together at lunch, while he watched me eat, he said he was never really hungry, and only ever ate breakfast during the day. Kinda weird but still kinda cool.

I got home and went into the kitchen; dad left a note on the fridge saying how he wasn't going to be home until late, and that there were leftovers in the fridge.

I opened it up and then I took out the leftovers from last night, and then…I tossed them in the trash.

I didn't want to eat tonight anyways.

I went into the living room and turned on the television to MTV.

"The movies from the Twilight sequel are becoming a huge hit! Eclipse hits theatres in 3 months an-,"

I shut off the TV.

The last thing I wanted to hear someone going on about was Twilight.

I read all the books, I LOVED the books, and then they had to make a movie, I love the movies too, but like come on, give it a rest…

Sometimes I wished I could be Bella Swan.

She had a vampire for a boyfriend; she had a pretty perfect life. You know aside from some things.

She got to live forever with the person she loved.

I wish that life was like that, but I always knew that this was the REAL world and shit like that NEVER existed.

I turned the TV back on, hoping they were finished ranting on about the movie.

And they weren't, whatever, wouldn't be THAT long…

"Bella falls in love with a vampire, Named Edward, His ice cold pale white skin and gorgeous brown eyes are what first catches Bella's attention, but not just that, it was his amazing facial and physical features, such as his smile-,"

My eyes widened for a second.

'Don't be a friggin idiot Audrina; it's a fictional book! What are you thinking? Just because bill appears to have all those exact similarities, doesn't mean he's a vampire'

I was always trying to figure out why he was like that.

OH SHUTUP! I thought

I was losing it.

I changed the channel.

I rolled my eyes at myself, what did I eat today that's making me think these delusional thoughts.

Well, at least I could PRETEND he was a vampire…

~*~ The next day~*~

I opened my eyes, and then shut them tightly again. The sun shone through my window and shot straight onto my eyes, which hurt like hell.

I moaned and turned around.

Oh wait, today was Saturday, I smiled to myself. Tonight was the beach party.

I jumped out of bed at that second with some kind of adrenaline rush I got from thinking about it.

I was so excited to se bill and the guys there, especially with their shirts off.

WAIT, Audrina, stop thinking like that, I thought to myself.

…

Never mind, I couldn't. I smiled and went downstairs.

Dad was sitting at the kitchen table, I went in and opened the fridge taking out the orange juice, I noticed he was staring at me a little weird.

"Why are you so giddy this morning?" he laughed

"Oh, no reason" I said, pouring my juice into a glass, I put the range juice back in the fridge and walked by my dad, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back upstairs to my room.

I grabbed my cell phone and went to go and text bill, but then my phone vibrated. It was bill.

Creepy…

My eyes widened, but I answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi Audrina," he said

"You know it really creepy, I was just about to text you," I said

"Text? What's that?" he asked

"You don't know what texting is?" I laughed

"Um…. no" he laughed a bit.

"Its okay then, so I wanted to ask if you guys were still going to the party tonight…" I said, I bit my lip, hoping he'd say yes.

"Yes, we are going to go, all the four of us" he said

"YES! I mean…" awkward silence.

"Cool" I said calmly, I heard him laugh

"So, um I'll see you tonight then?" I asked

"Yeah, see you there…" he said

"Okay, well, bye"

I hung up.

I fell back onto my bed and sighed happily.

After daydreaming for a few minutes about tonight, I immediately jumped out of bed and ran to my closet, I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and then ran out my bedroom door, grabbing my purse off the handle. I went downstairs and put my shoes on.

"Where you going?" my dad asked, leaning up against the wall, coffee in hand

"I'm just going to the mall, for an hour or somethin' I gotta get a bathing suit for tonight"

"The beach party?" he asked, then took a sip of his coffee

"Yup" I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair.

"I don't really want you going to that" he said

I swung around and faced him, my eyes wide in shock.

"Daddy, I NEED to go to this party, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, don't say I can't go!"

He pondered for a second as I stood there waiting for him to say something back to me.

"I just, I don't want anything to happen to you"

"Daddy, I'll be with my friends, you know them! We keep each other safe…please dad" I said again.

He took another sip form his coffee.

"Alright, but I want you home at a decent hour alright?" he said

"Yes I promise! I ran up to him and hugged him, he hugged me back and smiled, and then I ran out the front door.

Chapter 8

I got home an hour later, after searching like a mad woman through the mall for a cute and yeah…SEXY bathing suit.

And I found one.

It was a bikini. And it was Zebra printed. I loved zebra print, and hopefully so did bill…I tried it on and it looked really cute too. I still had whole lot of time to kill, so I figured I'd go online.

I signed into my MSN and some of my friends were on, they automatically IMed me.

_**~TaraBabe4**_

_**Hey girl!**_

_**~AudrinaXo**_

_**Hey!**_

_**~Tarababe4**_

_**You goin' to the beach party 2night?**_

_**~AudrinaXo**_

_**DUH! I just went out and bought a new bathing suit, its HAWT **__****___

_**~Tarababe4**_

_**You know who else I heard was going? Those hot new guys **__****_

_**~AudrinaXo**_

_**Yeah, I know, I was the ones who asked them to come :D**_

_**~Tarababe4**_

_**NO WAY :O you know them?!**_

_**~AudrinaXo**_

_**Lmao, yes, I'm friends with them, well more bill than anything**_

_**~Tarababe4**_

_**You know, there's something weird about those boys, their really weird, I mean, have you seen how pale they all are? They never eat in class and they all have 100 percent averages in all the classes, its really weird, XD**_

_**~AudrinaXo**_

_**Lol…Yeah…**_

So, I wasn't the only one who noticed that….

_**~Tarababe4**_

_**But man, are they eva SMOKIN HOT (Dayuuummmm) ;)**_

_**~AudrinaXo**_

_**Yeah, they are really gorgeous **__****_

_**I thought of bill . . .**_

_**~Tarababe4**_

_**Well, I'm gonna peace out girlie, I gotta go get ready, see you there! Bye xoxo**_

She signed out, I shut off my computer.

I realized it was going to be kind of cold at night; maybe I'd wear jeans over my bikini or something.

I walked over to my dresser and tore apart my drawers looking for a cute pair of jeans. And just my luck, I found a white pair of distressed skinny jeans, perfect. And they were low rise, so they would look good.

After sitting on my bed and reading Wuthering heights for a few hours, I had an hour until the party. I got off my bed and changed into my bikini…

After putting my bikini and jeans on, I went over to the mirror, I touched up my eyeliner and mascara a bit, and then I threw my hair into a messy-ish bun, with some of my layers hanging over.

I went downstairs and threw on a t-shirt from the laundry basket, hopefully it was clean laundry.

"Daddy, I'm leaving now!" I yelled to him

"Be home by 11:00 Audrina!" he yelled from the kitchen

"Yep! Love you!" I said while I put my gladiators on

"Love you too sweetheart! BE CAREFUL!" he yelled even louder

I laughed "Bye!" I walked out the door and got in my car.

My cell phone vibrated.

It was Zac…

Character: Looks like Zac Efron

(Remember, Audrina's point of view hasn't been told until just a few chapters ago, so you are just finding out about Zac now for a reason XD)

I didn't was to answer it, but if I did, I would just end up getting angry; I didn't want to get angry tonight. But if I didn't pick it up, he wouldn't stop calling.

I had managed to stay away from Zac for the last week or two weeks.

The reason?

Zac is my ex-boyfriend…

We dated for almost a full year. Well. Not really actually, its may right now, and, we started dating around…the beginning of the school year and we broke up last month.

I hated him now actually.

I was the one to end the relationship.

And for a good reason.

Zac was always saying how much he cared about me, and it made me feel good, but just like my mom always used to say, even though I never believed her, boys only want one thing.

And Zac was definitely one of those boys.

One night me and Zac went out on a date, he asked me if I wanted to go back to his house to watch a movie, I said yes, and he also said his parents were home, so I felt a bit safer with his parents being there.

But when we got to his house, his parents weren't there at all.

He brought me into the living room and put a movie on, even though I was pretty displeased with him lying to me, I forgot about it.

And the half way through the movie he turned off the TV and started kissing me, I went along with it, I thought we were just kissing, but then he tried to take of my shirt, I constantly said no, and stop. But he wouldn't. He pinned down my arms and wouldn't let me get out from under him. I ended up punching him in the face and running for my life to my car and left.

I cried all the way home. And when I saw him at school I told him it was over and to never speak to me again.

But knowing Zac, I knew that was never going to happen.

He's called me enough times this week already. And I actually got off with not answering them. But then again, today I thought I should answer it.

I even got away with avoiding him all week.

I sighed, then took a deep breath and pressed the talk button.

"…Hello?" I said

"Audrina, finally, you pick up" He said, sadness through his voice…

"Yeah, why are you calling?" I said, not sounding even a bit sympathetic

"I just wanted to talk to you…"

"Well, I have to go somewhere, so I am going to hang up now"

"Wait, where?" he asked

I sighed again.

"The beach party alright? Goodbye" I snapped my phone shut and threw it down on the passenger's side.

I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to the beach.

I turned the radio on and I almost had a spas, MORE TWILIGHT TALK.

"You're a freaking radio shouldn't you be playing music?!" I yelled at it and then I shut it off.

I grabbed my ipod out of my bag and then plugged it in to my car radio.

I pressed shuffle and my favorite song came on…

I sung along with the song as I drove down the road. The sun was just setting and it was so beautiful. I had my sunroof open and the wind felt so nice.

I blasted the song louder as I drove.

After 10 minutes of driving, I saw the beach up ahead, it was dark outside now. I could see tiki torches lit up and lights hanging from different places, there was a big bonfire with people from my school around it.

I parked my car on the sand and got out of it. I walked toward the beach and Tara ran up to me and hugged me.

"Finally you're here Audrina, I've been so bored with these losers" she laughed

"Haha, yeah" I started looking around.

Tara furrowed her brow.

"AHEM.' She cleared her throat, it startled me

"What." I said wide-eyed

"They aren't here yet" she said, she gave me a look of 'you're a weirdo'

"Oh," I said

"You've got a crush on one of them don't you?" she asked

"No." I said bluntly

"Audrina, common, just tell me!" she said

I grabbed her hand and we walked over to the sand area. I sat her down by the bonfire.

"I think I like bill," I said

"OH MY GOD, I knew it" she smiled

"Shut up!" I laughed

"But honestly, you guys are perfect for each other, I cant see it now" she stared off into the other direction dramatically

"By the way, did I mention you look HOT!" I said, we laughed

"Thanks, you look DAYUM GOOD," she said

I hugged her.

We sat in silence for a little bit and bobbed our heads to the music. And then, I saw a silver Audi pull up in the parking lot, I jumped up on my feet.

"Hey!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"Don't look TOO desperate now," she said angrily.

"Come on! I'm excited they are here!" I said

"Wait for it, they haven't even gotten out of the freaking car!" she laughed

I almost died when I saw them.

They were wearing simple clothing, probably bathing suits underneath.

It's the first time I'd seen Tom wearing shorts, but yet, they were still baggy.

Bill spotted me, he was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt, no jacket or bathing suit, but he did have a bag in his hand.

He waved at me.

I got up, but before I did, I took off my baby tee and then ran over to him. I had a decently toned stomach; now and then I would go to the gym and work out, so I had decent abs.

I ran to him.

"Hey!" I said

"Hey" he smiled at me.

'Don't faint you idiot' I thought

The guys waved at me and then stood beside bill.

"No bathing suit?" I asked him

"Its in the bag, I'm not the hugest fan of water" he laughed

"I am!" tom said "And girls IN the water" he stared at the 2 girls that walked by us, Georg punched his shoulder laughing.

This was going to be a good night . . .

Chapter 9

Me and Bill walked together to the bonfire, he set his bag down beside mine and I sat on the log, he sat next to me. I noticed Ashley was gone.

Tom and the guys were walking around other places. ACTUALLY, tom was talking to a group of girls while a group of girls were flirting with Georg and Gustav.

Bill looked at them as well and chuckled.

"So, what do people usually do at these, "Beach parties"." He said

"Well, usually, you sit around the bonfire, drink if you want, hang out, dance and walk along the beach, go in the water, even though its probably freezing cold." I laughed

We sat in silence for a while, I looked around at everyone, people were dancing by the little bar hut, and having fun, it made me smile. I saw bill from the corner of my eyes staring at me.

I turned my head and looked at him, he didn't look away

"What?" I asked, giggling a little

"Nothing, um…just, never mind," he said

"No, tell me," I said, nudging closer to him.

He stuttered a bit, looking like he was trying to find something to say.

"I'm going to go and put my bathing suit on…" he got up and grabbed his bag, he went into the forest.

I got up and slipped off my white jeans, I took my hair down quickly and ran over to the forest where he was.

I didn't go inside but yelled in.

"You done yet!" I said

"Yup" I swung around and he was behind me. I gasped and then my jaw dropped ever so slowly as my eyes made their way down his body.

Now I was sure I was going to faint.

He had three tattoos, one on his left wrist, one covering the left side of his torso and one of a star on his right side of his pelvis.

Not only that, but he had a small nipple piercing, and the most chiseled body I'd ever seen in my life. I had to step back from him to remove myself from his ora.

"You alright?" he asked me

"Uh…uh….y…uh…huh?" I stuttered

"Wow, you look…" he gave me elevator eyes, "Amazing" he finished

"Thank you" I basically breathed it out, trying to recover myself so I wasn't going to literally fall over and embarrass myself.

"Shall we walk?" he asked

"Sure" I said wide-eyed, he let me go first.

He walked beside me.

"So, you have tattoos?" I asked

"Yeah, it's a long story, I as kind of stupid" he laughed

"No, no, I love tattoos, they are awesome,"

"Yeah, well, I thought so too, I mean, I still like them, I just wish I didn't do it when I was drunk"

"You were drunk?" I laughed

He stopped himself, as if he wasn't supposed to say that.

"Uh…. yeah" he said

"You know," I started

He looked at me.

"I'm still trying to figure you out…"

"What's do you mean?" he asked

"Well, I mean, have you looked in the mirror?" I asked him

"Yes" he laughed

"I mean. When people look at you, they want to faint, you have the most amazing color of gold eyes, you are pale as snow, and you skin is ice cold all the time, not to mention how amazingly chiseled you are, and just beautiful in general"

He stopped walking, so did I.

He faced me.

"Well, you know, there are completely logical explanations for that…"

"I'm listening" I crossed my arms with a smirk on my face

"I'm pale, because I never go out in the sun, I prefer the shade and the indoors, I have golden brown eyes, because they are hazel and the reflection of the light makes them brighter, I'm ice cold, because that's the way I was born and maybe I'm just beautiful because…I just am" he smirked

"Impressive, believable…but I'm still trying to figure out why your so different.."

"But you've met my brother, and Georg and Gustav, we are all alike"

"Because you're related in some strange way"

"Not me an Georg and gustav, only me and tom"

I paused.

"Good point, oh well, ill figure it out eventually, its not like you're a vampire or something…"

He looked away awkwardly.

"That stuff doesn't exist here," I laughed again.

We didn't talk for a minute just stared at each other.

I decided to break the awkward silence.

I pushed his chest; he ended up falling on the ground.

"Hey!" he laughed

I ran away down the sand, but yet he got to me so fast and caught me, he picked me up and threw me into the water.

I gasped at how cold it was.

And then I grabbed him and pulled him in with me.

We started splashing each other playfully and then I ran out of the water, but being myself, I somehow managed to trip on the sand and fall.

I was laughing hysterically, and then he fell down next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still laughing

I nodded; I couldn't open my mouth because then I would cackle out laughter like a mad person.

I got Goosebumps.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"Yeah," I shivered

"Do you want a towel, I could run and get you one"

"No I'm fine, just get closer to me please"

It was really weird, but he was so cold, it made me warm, I couldn't explain it.

He put his arm around me and then I realized how close he was to me.

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked

I looked up at him, even thought I didn't want to take my eyes away from he chest, which was pretty much where my face was buried. I could smell him, he smelt so amazing, and it reeled me in even more.

"Go ahead" I said

"I like you…a lot" he stuttered a little when he said it.

I pushed myself away from him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that,…" he said

"Shut up" I said

"Sorry?"

"I like you too…a lot" I replied

He smiled a little, I moved in to kiss him but he got up. Great.

"I'm um…going to go get you a towel" he started running back to the bonfire, which was pretty far away.

I stood up.

And looked out into the ocean.

"Audrina…" someone whispered my name, I turned around.

No one was there.

Only the dark forest.

It creeped me out a bit.

I decided to run back to the bonfire, I didn't feel alright here, a little cared actually.

I started walking back, and then I heard someone scream.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" a girl yelled from the forest.

I was stunned, I ran into the forest.

"Where are you?! Are you hurt?! Hello!" I kept running, I needed to help this girl, whoever she was.

I ended up in the middle of the forest, it was dark and I was alone. And not safe at all.

"Hello?!" I yelled again.

I heard noises in the trees behind me; I started looking around where the noises came from.

And then I felt something behind me, I turned around slowly.

A pale white boy with golden eyes stood in front of me, his hair black, and black makeup all around his eyes…but he wasn't bill…

Chapter 10

"You scared me," I laughed

"Good." He said very monotone. It freaked me out.

"Are you here for the beach party?" I asked him "I've never seen you around school before…" my voice was shaky with fear trembling with every word I said.

"I'm not from around here" he said bluntly

"Oh well, I better get back to the beach my friend is waiting there for me"

I turned away from him, but somehow he flashed back right on front of me in my way.

I was stunned by him, how did he get over to me so fast?

"I'd like to get out of here please" I said, I was scared for my life now.

"That's not going to happen"

His eyes went completely black. I stepped back wide eyed, I then turned away and ran, but he got in my way again. I screamed.

He threw his hand over my mouth and threw me against a tree, I cried out in pain.

I didn't know what to do; I didn't know if I should move, I didn't know what was happening.

How was he doing this? How did he have this overwhelming strength? He approached me slowly.

"Please, don't hurt me" I begged, tears streaming down my face.

"This will only hurt for a minute" he bent down, his mouth opened, showing teeth, sharp teeth.

Vampire.

This couldn't be happening. I was going to die, I couldn't do anything about it, and no one could save me now. I closed my eyes and heard him yell about to bite into my neck.

But then, I heard something else. I opened my eyes and saw someone tackle him away from me. I couldn't tell or see who it was. But I felt pain in my back, I reached over and felt something wet, I was bleeding on my back.

I stood up uneasily, and then there was more than one person there, there were at least 5, and they were 5 very familiar people.

I saw bill, tom, Gustav and Georg, all going at it with this boy.

"STOP!" I yelled

They all continued fighting.

The boy whipped tom against a tree with incredible force and the tree literally fell over.

Bill then grabbed the boy's arm and threw him across the forest and he hit the ground, but got up in a flash.

"RUN! GO NOW!" bill yelled to me.

I just stood there, not listening to him. His gold eyes sunk into me. As if this was the last time he'd see me. And then his eyes closed, when he opened them, they were black also, and then he stared at my left side, and saw the blood dripping. He opened his mouth again to yell and I saw the same thing I'd seen in the boy, Teeth, ridiculously sharp teeth…

"GO!" he yelled again.

I ran through the forest, I could see the water and then ran out onto the sand. I fell again. My blood staining the sand.

"Audrina?!" Tara yelled my name; I wasn't too far from the bonfire. Next thing I knew all these people were running up to me.

To guys picked me up, everyone constantly asking if I was okay.

"Audrina WHAT HAPPENED" Tara said very bluntly as someone was carrying me in their arms.

"Just get me out of here please" and then…I blacked out.

I woke up in the back of a car.

I was lying on someone's lap, I moved my head and saw Tara.

"Audrina, are you okay?" she asked

I moaned, I felt pressure on my side and my back, I looked down and saw a towel wrapped around me tightly.

I looked up front and saw someone driving the car; I squinted to see who it was in the rearview mirror.

It was Zac.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled

"The hospital, just, don't move okay?" Tara said

"Whatever" I closed my eyes again.

I dozed off again for a little while, and then I felt someone wrap there arms around me and start carrying me again.

I looked up and saw Zac, he didn't look back at me.

They took me inside, and then finally someone put me on a bed.

Someone then stuck a needle in my arm, and I dozed off to sleep . . . AGAIN.

I was hoping I'd wake up in my bed, the sun would shine through my window, and it would all be just a bad dream. A really stupid dream actually.

But it wasn't.

Because I woke up in a white room. And there was no sun. and it wasn't comfortable either. Maybe because of the pain in my back and side, or maybe it was because the bed just plain sucked.

I tried to sit up but I felt someone's hand touch mine.

I opened my eyes, it was my dad.

"Dad." I sighed happily. I had never been so happy to see him..

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I just want to go home"

He laughed a little.

I leaned back on the bed after he adjusted it for me.

"I'm sorry I went to that party last night dad, I know you said it wasn't safe and all…"

"No, its not your fault, it was mine for letting you go" he chuckled

I smiled.

"I'm just happy your okay" he said

"Yeah…"

We were silent for a minute.

"Audrina…" he said

"Yes?"

"I need you to tell me…exactly what happened to you last night…"

I had to lie. I wasn't sure what I saw, but I wasn't going to tell him what I thought I saw, he's think I was delusional and put me in the psyche ward.

"Well…I…"

"I need the truth too," he said. I guess since he was a cop too, he needed this for a report or something like that…

"I heard someone scream in the forest, and then I ran inside to see who it was, and if they were in trouble…and then, well there wasn't anything there. Maybe it was just me. But then I tripped and fell on a branch and then I got up and ran back out to the beach somehow…"

He was writing everything down.

"Your sure that's what happened?"

No.

"Yes," I said

"Alright, well, I'll go give this to the guys, I'll be right back"

He got up and left the room.

What was I going to say to everyone when they asked me what happened. Just say what I told my dad? Say I don't want to talk about it?

But more importantly, what would I say when I saw bill and the guys on Monday…

Maybe I just wouldn't talk to him at all.

Maybe I was hallucinating.

I never saw what I saw.

But I still needed an explanation either way.

Wait, I'm still not sinking this in.

I had an encounter with vampires.

My friend…is a vampire.

A VAMPIRE has a crush on me…

I have a crush on a VAMPIRE.

Now it was sinking in all right.

My dad came back in the room.

"So, care to explain what is wrong with me?" I asked

"Well, you didn't break anything, you were very close to breaking your ribs though, and you just lost a lot of blood on your back and side…"

"Oh,"

"I'm just so glad your okay Audrina"

He kissed my forehead.

"So when can I go home?"

"Tonight actually" you just have to get a lot of rest"

"Can I go to school tomorrow?" I asked

"You…WANT…to go to school?" he said, almost shocked.

"Yeah, I need to…I have…a test! Yeah… that's it" I laughed and so did my dad

"Sure, whatever" he sat back down in the chair beside me.

I liked having him here right now…I actually realized how much I missed him…

Chapter 11

I got up the next day and took a shower. The hot water burned my skin where it was scratched from getting hit against the tree.

I did my hair up nice and put on a nice outfit. On my way out of my room I grabbed my bikini from the other night. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen tossing it in the garbage.

It was stained with my blood, and that would NEVER come out.

I grabbed my bad and put it on my shoulder. I felt pain in my back.

"Owwwwwww." I moaned.

My dad was immediately at my side taking my bag of my shoulder and putting an icepack on my bruise.

"Dad-,"

"Nope, I'm helping you, and I'm driving you and picking you up to and from school for the rest of the week"

"Thanks dad" I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out the door, I got in the passenger seat of his car.

He got in and we started driving to my school. He let me play around with the radio, and he even let me plug in my ipod, which he never lets me do.

"Are you sure you want to go to school today?" he asked concerned

"Yeah," I sighed, "I have to"

"You have to? But people are going to be asking questions, staring, are you sure you'll e okay?" he asked again

"I'm sure dad," I said reassuringly

"Okay, well call me if you need me to come get you or anything alright?"

"Yeah, of course"

"I can get off work and everything, just make sure you don't lean back to hard on the chairs, and ice your bruise on your lunch break and don't forget to tell your gym teacher you cant participate and don't-,"

"Dad!" I stopped him

"Sorry, just being a protective parent I guess, I don't think ill ever measure up to your mom though," he chuckled a bit.

We pulled into the parking lot. I grabbed my book bag and opened the car door,

"Have a good day" he said

"Bye dad" I started walking away from the car, but then I stopped.

I walked back to the passenger side, I looked in the window, he rolled it down.

"I love you daddy," I said

He smiled.

"Love you too"

I continued walking back into the school, and already, everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't really mind at first, until I got inside, and everyone stopped what he or she were doing just to whisper about me and stare.

I probably had half the school ask me if I was all right and ask me what happened.

I responded with "I'm fine" and "I'd rather not talk about it"

But all day I hadn't seen bill. He wasn't in drama; him and the guys weren't there at lunch. And this continued…for an entire week.

Every day I ended up disappointed not seeing him or any of them at the lunch table.

And their stupid parking spaces were always empty too…

After a week of disappointments, questions, stares and annoyances. It was Sunday. And another week was about to start.

My bruises were starting to heal now. And the scratches were kind of becoming scars.

I stood in front of my full-length mirror in my room, stroking the scratches on my back.

And then I was startled by a noise at my window.

My curtains were closed.

I walked over very slowly. I held the curtain.

And then opened it quickly.

Nothing.

Weird.

I'm just being paranoid.

I mean, who wouldn't be paranoid after being attacked by a vampire.

I was pretty tired, and I had school tomorrow, so I decided to go to bed.

I got under the covers and turned the lights off.

I drifted off to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow…

I smelt him, his scent. I felt his ice cold hands stroke my hair from my face. And then I opened my eyes and saw him; he was beside me caressing me.

I shot upwards.

Just a dream…

I could finally drive again; it was about damn time too.

After not really caring about how I looked for school. On the account I didn't have anyone to look "Good" for. I got in my car and started on my drive to school.

When I got there, I saw Tara sitting by the rocks waiting for me, she had been away on vacation for a few days, and I really missed her, I ran out of my car and bolted towards her, we pretty much banged into each other and managed to make it look like a hug.

"How are you feeling?!" she asked and looked up and down at me, making sure I was all in one place.

"I'm pretty good."

"Wait…what's wrong" she knew there was something wrong; she was really good at telling that kind of stuff…

"I don't know," I sighed

"Wait a minute…" she looked around.

"Bill and toms car isn't here yet, they are always here, and he is always waiting for you…"

I looked up at her.

"How long has it been?" she asked

"A week, at least…"

"Well, when was the last time you saw him? The party?"

I couldn't tell her what I saw, she'd think I was a lunatic…

"Yeah…"

"Where was he when you were hurt?"

"Getting my towel…"

"You know, I saw him get your towel, he went back to go get you and then I saw him run into the forest…was he in there with you?"

"No."

Yes.

"Oh, well, then…I don't know." She looked down at her watch,

"Shit! I gotta go to class, see you later" she hugged me and walked away.

I sat on the rock still looking around hoping to see his car pull into the parking lot.

Nothing.

But I did see something else.

Zac.

He stood by the wall of the school and looked at me, his eyes sad.

Maybe I should talk to him, after all, he kind of saved me…

Chapter 12

I pretty much implied I wanted him to come over and sit beside me on the rock. He made his way over and sat down quietly.

"I guess I should say thank you, for, you know, carrying me and driving me to the hospital…"

"Your welcome." He smirked

"So, yeah, I just wanted to tell you that-,"

"Who was that guy you were with?" he asked

"I don't think it's any of your business…"

"But it is, I mean, I am your boyfriend"

"EX boyfriend" I exaggerated on the "Ex" part

"Right…" he frowned

"So, yeah, I just wanted to say thanks, bye" I got up to leave

"There's something not right…" he said, I stopped

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"The four of them, there's something not right about them, they are different…weird…they aren't like us…" he said

"What are you suggesting?" I scowled

"I don't know, there is just something fishy about them, and I'll find out if I have too…" he got up and started walking the other way.

I whipped myself around and started walking to my locker angrily.

I can't believe this, I was mad for 2 reasons now.

and the guys weren't showing up to school anymore

And was "On to them"

I kept walking while looking down at my feet slurring swear words and then I banged into something hard.

I looked up and who was standing there?

"B…bill?" I stuttered

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. His golden eyes were sparkling.

He tried speaking, but stuttered under his breath.

"I-I have to go," I walked quickly around him and walked to my locker, I turned back for a second and saw him standing there, looking at me while I walked away with sad eyes.

Why was he here NOW? He'd been gone all week, why would he just…come back?

I walked away because I didn't know what to say to him. I mean, he'd been gone for a week, all my questions were forgotten now.

And I felt kind of, nervous around him now. For my life…

I went to drama expecting him to be there, but he wasn't.

It kind of relieved me; I wasn't going to have to think of something to say to him…

All day I zoned out in class, thinking about him and the fact that he was back. What would I say if I saw him again? I ran through scenarios through my head over and over and over again. What if he bit me? Would he do that? I mean, he smelt my blood that night, he almost did bite me.

Was he going to kill me so I never told anyone what I saw?

I didn't know, and I didn't think I wanted to find out either.

The day went by quick with my constant daydreaming. I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack.

I walked out through the side door of the school, I had to go through part of the forest to get to my car, I didn't want to run into him at the front of the school, so I just decided to take the long way.

I went through the trees, walking relatively fast, I didn't really like it in here, not after what happened the last time I was in the forest, I was nervous.

I started breathing heavily from the fear of being alone in here.

Only a few more minutes and you will be out of here.

And then I started running when I heard noises.

Even though it was probably just my feet moving through the leaves. And then I stopped in the middle of the forest.

It was a large open area, just like it was that night.

I started hyperventilating; I was having a nervous breakdown.

I stood there for a minute or two, trying to calm myself down, and finally I started breathing normally again.

I felt something behind me, just the presence of it. and the, I felt something on my hand. It was cold…

I turned around slowly, and bill stood behind me. Hurt and pain in his eyes.

I didn't understand why he looked so upset, but he did.

I stood very still.

"Well? Get it over with…" I said.

"I'm not going to hurt you Audrina…" he said slowly

"I don't understand…after what I saw…"

"You saw something you didn't need to see, but you saw it, and now its time to come out with the truth…"

I didn't say anything after that; I stood there, still looking at him. His eyes were intense while they stared at me. His skin was more pale than normal.

"Then…what is…the truth?" I shivered

"Isn't it obvious?" he looked past me.

"Kind of." I gulped

He still stared past my face, he didn't move at all.

"I mean, I noticed you were…different. Your eyes…. your skin…your presence, everything"

His hand moved up to my face and he held it on my cheek.

I moved my hand up and put it on his.

The cold gave me goose bumps all over my body.

"Your so cold…" I said, my voice trembled.

His face got closer to mine; his mouth was now to my ear. My heart was pounding.

And then he whispered…

"Vampire."

Chapter 13

My heart stopped. Well it felt like it did.

His lips were still to my ear. I breathed slowly now.

"I Wont hurt you" he said

We were silent.

All you could hear was my breath. And my heart pounding.

"Why?" I asked, my voice shook.

His hand slid from my cheek, to my neck, down my shoulder and then he placed it on my back.

And whispered again.

"Because I love you."

I froze completely, I lost my breath.

But yet, it was like someone lifted a huge boulder off my shoulders. I felt, relieved, and happy, but still scared.

"Are you frightened?" he moved his face to look at me.

"Should I be?" I shivered again

"I hope not." He smiled

"But your…and I'm…" I said

"Personally…I don't care," he held my neck now. And pressed his sweet lips to mine.

It felt so normal, as if he wasn't what he was. I'd never kissed anyone like I was kissing him. I felt so attached to him. As if the fact that our lips touched, and that he was touching me. Made me want him, bad.

The kiss started becoming more intense, but I noticed he tried to keep it soft, and then he pushed me off him gently, but not in a rude way.

I bit my lip.

"You don't have any idea how long I've wanted that…" I said, I giggled under my breath.

He just smiled at me.

Was this just a dream, just like all the other ones where I was with him?

I was sure it was, this couldn't be true.

He held my hand again. I shivered violently for a second and then he let go, his face full of apologies.

"Its alright, I'm just cold all the time in general. And plus, I want you to hold my hand…" I put it out in front of him to grab, and he did so with a smile.

I still couldn't really sink this in…

I was in love…with a vampire, and…a vampire…was in love…with me.

I drove home after having bill walk me out of the forest. I got home a little later than I was supposed to…

I walked in the door, my dad was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, and when I shut the door he ran into the front hallway.

"You're a half an hour late!" he said, still pacing.

"Sorry dad, I had something at school…" I lied

"God, could ya call me next time that happens? I was worried sick"

I walked up to him and hugged him, when I released him I held his shoulders.

"I'm OKAY daddy" I laughed

He smiled; I released his shoulders and went upstairs to my room. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw.

"You alright up there?!" my dad shouted

"Yeah!" I said back.

"Did I scare you?" he asked

"No, really?" I walked in and shut my door and locked it.

He sat on my bed.

"Wait…did you get in here?" I asked

"Window."

And then I remembered I always leave it open…

I sat next to him.

I leaned up against the wall of my bed.

We were quiet for a while.

I started thinking.

I remember something.

I wanted to ask him, about…what I saw. And what happened.

He saw the look in my eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked me

I didn't answer.

"Audrina?" he said my name

"Uh, what?" I said, just leaving my zone out.

"Are you alright?" he asked again

"Yeah, just…thinking" I stared at him.

And then I stared at his lips. He had sharp teeth in there…

"You want to know don't you?" he said

"…Kinda…" I responded

He moved closer to me on the bed.

"I just want to know, what happened. Who was he?"

He paused for a moment.

"…His name is Luc. He's one of us, obviously. But, he's different"

"Different?" what did he mean?

"Well, actually…WE are different."

"I don't understand…" I was still confused

"Well, Vampires are supposed to feed on humans. We prefer…well…not prefer…but we think otherwise. We feed on animals. It doesn't make us as strong, but, we figure since we live in your world and do what you do, we don't hurt you."

"Oh, so…that's why you didn't hurt me then? Only Luc tried?"

"Yes."

"Did you kill him?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes

"No. Unfortunately not"

"Oh…"

"But, I was very close to hurting you…when I smelt your blood"

"Your eyes went black, like…completely black, and you had…those"

"Teeth?" he smiled "Yeah, we aren't like those cheesy vampires from that movie…what's it calle-,"

"Twilight, its called twilight" I laughed

"Right, we actually have teeth, I guess you could consider us scary, but we still maintain natural beauty"

"You can say that again…" I smiled "So, do you guys have any, special abilities or anything?"

"No," he laughed, "We aren't like those kinds of vampires, twilight is pretty much a disgrace to our kind, we are nothing like that. So fictional"

We were silent again.

"I'd like to take you somewhere, a date"

"Really?" I said happily

"Of course." He smiled, it blew me away.

"Well, I'm going to have to ask my dad, and…your going to have to meet him." I bit my lip nervously to hear his reaction.

"Sounds good, he seems, nice" we laughed

He moved and leaned up against the wall beside me on the bed. I rested my head on his chest and he put his arm around me. My eyes started closing and I drifted off to sleep…

Chapter 14

I woke up the next day, I felt around for bill, but he wasn't there.

Musta left….

I got out of bed and put my hair in a ponytail. I threw on a pair of black jeans and then a gray sweater overtop. Everyone always said I was crazy for wearing jeans and sweaters to school in May, but I was always cold.

I grabbed my book bag and felt a vibration on the inside, I reached in and took out my cell phone, on the screen it said, "New message from: Bill"

I pressed "ok" and read it.

"Taking you out tonight, make sure you ask your dad! :D 3"

I smiled to myself, threw my phone back in my bag and went downstairs. I was already pretty early, that morning. I still had a half an hour before I had to leave.

I saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table with his breakfast and coffee.

"Good morning!" I said happily

"Good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Awesome. My scars are clearing up now" I smiled

"Well, that's good." He took another sip from his coffee.

I put some cheerios in a bowl and put raspberries on top, I poured in some milk and then sat down at the table with my dad.

I took a bite from my cereal and stared at my dad.

I didn't know what I should say how would I start the topic off?

"So," he started

I immediately stopped eating

"Any boys catch your eye lately?" he asked

YES.

"Why?" I responded

"Just wondering…well?" he asked again

"Kinda, yeah…"

He put his coffee down on the table, dropped the newspaper and looked at me.

"Actually, I was going to ask you something…" I looked up with eager eyes

"Yes?" he crossed his arms

"Well, can I go out tonight…with…this boy?" I asked

And then I knew the constant interrogation questions would start…

"What's his name?"

"Bill."

"Where does he live?"

"Not sure."

"Is he rich?"

"Dunno"

"Parents?"

"Dead."

"Family?"

"Uncle and brother."

"Smart?"

"100 percent average."

He paused…

"Does he have a car?"

"Sports car."

"Alright you can go"

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" I ran over and kissed him on the cheek

I grabbed my bag off the counter and ran out the door.

"You didn't finish you breakfast!" my dad yelled after me, I didn't care.

I got in my car quickly and started driving to school. I got there pretty quickly, maybe cause I was speeding…

I parked in the lot, and just like I expected, I saw bill and tom and the G's standing over by the Audi.

I ran over to them, when bill spotted me he smiled and I hugged him, he span me around and I kissed his frozen lips.

"Hi," He smiled breathtakingly…

"You left last night…" I frowned

"Your father came in to check on you, I don't think he'd like it so much if I were there" he laughed

I still held my arms around his neck and laughed too.

The guys were looking at me kind of weird, and then they looked back at bill. And then…they all smiled and started teasing him for having a girlfriend. I let go of him and watched them act like typical high school boys.

The bell rang for class and I went inside.

Tara was waiting for me at our table and I immediately sat next to her, with a HUGE grin on my face.

"What happened? Why are you looking like that?" she asked eagerly

".GOD. NO EFFING WAY" she shrieked

I just nodded.

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said

"Thanks, I'm pretty happy too"

"So, do you know why he was gone all that time?" she asked

I froze. I couldn't say a word about this to anyone.

"No, he hasn't told me yet, I'll probably ask him tonight"

"Hmm…" And then she turned back to the front of the class.

After first period went by I left the room eager to go to drama, and bill stood right by the doorway, waiting for me.

"Gees, how do you get here so fast?" I asked him,

He gave me a look of "Where have you been?"

"Right." I laughed

"So, I forgot to ask…are you allowed out tonight?"

"Yes." I smiled. "But, my dad wants to meet you…"I bit my lip

"Alright." He said very calmly

"Your not nervous?"

"I might be a bit nervous, if he smells as good as you do" his hand went around my waist and pulled me closer to him and he kissed my hair.

People stared in awe, shock and some just in jealousy.

I liked this feeling.

I was always the one jealous of other people, and now, people were jealous of me, dating the hottest (Or ONE of the hottest) boys in school.

I walked down the hall with a big smile on my face while we walked to our drama classroom. When we walked inside, even the teacher looked shocked, or jealous too, cause she was only 22 years old…

The entire day was so awesome.

I spent most of it with bill, he walked me to all of my classes and we had lunch together, well me, Tara, Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg.

Tara told me she was developing a slight crush on tom, I wanted to tell her to go for him, but I didn't think it was the best idea, on the account that he is a…well… vampire.

But I did promise her I'd ask him about her, I was still being a good friend.

After school was over we all gathered around the sports car. I held on tightly to bill while we leaned against the car, I released him,

"So, what's the deal for tonight?" I asked

"Well, I will pick you up, and then we will go somewhere…"

"Where?" I asked

"Not telling."

"My dad is going to want to know," I said

"Than if he asks me I will tell him"

I kissed him.

"I have to go home and get ready," I smiled

"6:00, okay?"

"6:00" I repeated and started walking to my car.

While I was driving, I caught a store in the corner of my eye at the stoplight, it looked really cute, and in the window had a sign.

"ALL JEWELRY ON SALE"

I turned immediately and parked in the small parking lot.

I went inside the store and when I opened the door it was really small, but it had A LOT of stuff.

I started looking around, I looked at a few racks and then I picked out a few things, maybe something I could wear tonight.

As I was dazzled by the beauty of the necklaces I was about to buy, I guess I wasn't looking forward because I bumped into someone, not too hard, but it kinda hurt me.

I looked up at her, and my eyes widened.

She was…beautiful.

Her face was so statue like; her skin was pale white, and her eyes…

Her eyes were Gold.

All I could think right now was. APOLIGIZE AND GET OUT OF HERE.

Was she a…vampire?

"I- I'm sorry" I laughed

"Oh, that's okay!" she said very nicely.

She moved her long brown hair out of her face and smiled at me, but then the smile on her face turned into, an angry kind of smirk. I saw her nostrils move a bit, like she smelled something on me. Was it my scent in general, or could she smell bills scent on me?

I walked around her quickly and she turned her head and watched my walk away.

I went up to the counter, threw the money on it and rushed out of the store.

I ran to the car and got inside. I locked all the doors.

I was so overreacting.

How could she be a vampire?

I mean, she looked like one, and smelled like one. But maybe she just looked that way…whatever.

I started driving home, I was a little paranoid, but I would forget about it, nothing could ruin my night with bill tonight.

Chapter 15

I drove home really fast, and when I parked my car in the driveway, I ran inside, closing the door and locking it. My dad stood there looking at me confused.

"Uh… I gotta go get ready," I bolted upstairs.

I closed my bedroom door.

I threw the bag of jewelry n the bed.

I went to my closet and looked for my outfit.

I took out a strapless shirt, it was metallic silver. Then I grabbed my pair of black jeans and leather jacket.

I put my hair up in a messy bun and let my bangs hang down. I put on some eyeliner and mascara and glittery eye shadow.

I picked up my perfume and was about to spray it when I realized…I already smelled good.

I put it down and rummaged through my closet for my silver purse, after finding it, I realized my room was now a mess.

I started picking up all the stuff on the ground and threw it I my closet and under my bed.

After that was done, I took a breath of relief.

Was I ready?

I walked over to my full-length mirror and took a quick look at myself.

I looked GOOD.

I hoped bill liked it.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I went in the fridge and grabbed the package of gum I'd put in there. Yes, I put gum in the fridge. Don't know why exactly, but…it tasted better.

I took out a piece and when I closed the fridge and turned around, my dad was standing behind me, I gasped.

"GEEZ DAD!" I shrieked

He smiled at me.

"What?" I asked

"You look very nice" he said

"Haha, thanks dad"

My heart was pounding so fast, and I had butterflies in my stomach, what was my dad going to think of bill?

"So, are there any things I should hear ahead of time about…this boy?" he asked

"Um…he's…different," I said

"What do you mean…. different?"

"Um, his hair, is pretty…different…and…his face…and…the way he dresses…"

His eyebrows rose.

"Just, be nice okay? I really like him daddy"

"Alright, alright…"

Just then, the doorbell rang. My heart stopped.

My dad went to answer it but I bolted to the door and pushed him out of the way. I didn't want ANY awkward moments.

I opened the door and what I saw stunned me to the max.

What did he do to his hair? Well…whatever it was, it looked even better than it did before.

His hair was now no longer dreads, but it was all black and straightened, and in a Mohawk. My eyes widened as he smiled at me. He wore a black leather jacket and gray jeans with suspenders, the black makeup brought out his gold eyes and pale skin, and he just looked…beautiful.

"Hi," I sighed, still in shock

"You look-,"

"Ahem." My dad cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh!" I grabbed bills hand and pulled him inside. My dad's eyes widened, more than I'd ever seen in my life.

Bill held out his hand for my dad to shake.

"Hello sir, I just wanted to introduce myself before I took your daughter out, I'm Bill Kaulitz"

"Call me Wayne…" my dad still had the shocked look on his face as he stuck out his hand to shake bills hand.

I blushed and smiled looking away from them; it was the funniest state I'd ever seen my dad in.

"So, um I'll call you okay daddy?" I tried to hide my laugh and be serious

"Yea." He said, "Have fun" he stared at us as we walked out the door and until it was shut.

I walked over to the car but before I could open the door, he did that really quick flashy thingy and somehow got all the way over to me and open the door before I had the chance.

"Bill! My dad!" did he se bill just do that?

"He's not watching, he's still in shock"

I laughed and got inside the car, he closed my door and then flashed over to his side and got in.

We sat there for a minute.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I don't know," he said

"What?" I furrowed my brow "I'm confused"

"I don't know where we are going," he said

"Uh…I don't know hat to say," I laughed

"Well, I know WHAT we are doing, I just, don't know how to get there…"

"Well…then…get directions…"

"That would be best wouldn't it."

I stared at him confused; he had the keys in his hand, but wouldn't put it in the ignition.

"Well?" I waited

"Can I be honest?" he said

I nodded.

"I'm stalling" he smiled

"Good, I was concerned for your mental health for a minute" I laughed

"Okay well, where we are going doesn't exactly start for another 15 minutes, and it only takes well, 5 or 6 minutes to get there with the way I drive…"

"Alright, so, how do we kill 15 minutes?" I asked

He put the key in the ignition and backed out of the driveway without answering my question.

He only went a kilometer or so from my house and then parked on the side of the road.

He got out of the car.

"What the heck?" I said to myself.

He flashed over to my side of the car and opened my door, pulling me out of the car.

"Hey!" I laughed, he pulled me into the forest, I dragged behind him, his hand clenching in mine.

And then we were deep inside of it.

It was really dark and freaky. But somehow I felt safe knowing I was with him.

He leaned up against the tree and he got closer to me, putting both of his arms around both sides of my head, almost trapping me inside his arms, but he didn't touch me.

His golden eyes were glowing in the dark.

The moon shone through the trees and was the only light that helped me see.

His face got really close to mine, and my heart started to pound faster and faster the closer he got.

He pressed his lips on mine, the cold gave me Goosebumps, but I didn't mind.

The kiss was passionate, more passionate than I'd ever had. And then it became intense when he put his arms around me and they moved down my back. He pulled me in closer to him. His lips moved down my neck and then to my collarbone.

He stopped.

"Why did you take me all the way out here to do that?" I asked, still with whiplash from what had just happened.

"Didn't want your dad to see" he laughed

He held my hand and we started walking back to the car, which would take a while, since that little session we just had only lasted about 5 minutes.

When we got in he started driving, way faster than the speed limit.

I still didn't know where he was taking me.

But when I saw a huge white screen and tons of cars parked in different places.

I smiled.

We were at a Drive-in.

He parked the car near the front.

"What movie is it?" I asked

"You'll see" he smiled.

After he went to get us some snacks…well…ME some snacks. The movie started.

When I saw the start of it my jaw dropped and I laughed.

"Dracula?" I smiled

"Don't get too scared" he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me in close to him.

After the movie was over, bill took me home. I kissed him goodbye really quickly and walked up to the door, I waved as he drove off.

I opened the door.

There my dad stood, in the same position he was in hen we left. I didn't know what he was doing, but I tried not to laugh.

"Daddy? Are you alright?" I said

"Yeah." he just stood and stared

"Well, I'm going to bed you should too" I said

"All right, goodnight darlin'" he still didn't move.

I went upstairs.

When I got up to my room I changed into my pajamas and then got in my bed. I smiled to myself at the amazing time I'd had tonight.

Life couldn't get any better than this.

Chapter 16

Driving to school today was going to be tough. I was so excited and giddy to see bill, that I'd probably get in a car crash just from thinking about him.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen, my dad left a note on the table saying he was at work early today and to call him later.

I grabbed a peach from the fridge and headed out the door, only to see bill and his car, in my driveway.

I smiled.

I walked down the porch steps and somehow walked straight into his arms.

"Surprise." He said

"Have you come to drive me to school?" I asked

"No, I just came to park here, we are walking" he laughed

He released me and I walked to the passenger side, I got in.

He got in right after.

He started speeding down the road.

"Could you drive like a human for once?" I asked "Its so hard to talk to you"

He immediately slowed down.

"You want to talk?" he asked

"Yes…"

I wanted answers. I wasn't sure why I wanted them now, but I felt curious this morning.

"Does every vampire have golden eyes…can they have like…platinum blue eyes or something?" I said

He paused.

"No, we all have golden eyes…" he furrowed his brow while he spoke,

"Oh," I said

"Why?"

I was at a loss for words now.

"Nothing…"

"Audrina," he looked at me for a second "Don't lie to me please, I can sense something on your mind…"

I couldn't keep it from him.

"I saw…another one…"

He slammed the breaks and thank god I had a seatbelt on or I'd be through the window.

"You what?!" he snapped

"I- I " I stuttered, I was frightened at the tone in his voice.

"What did it look like?!" he yelled again, clenching his hands on the steering wheel, I saw it cringe and bend.

"Um she was tall, brown hair, gold eyes, pale skin," I spoke fast "She looked like you!"

"AGH!" he opened the car door and got out

"BILL!" I screamed after him, he ran into the forest in a flash, and I couldn't see him.

I moved to the drivers seat, the key was sill in the ignition; I closed the door and started driving.

I was actually speeding.

Why would he react that way to what I said? Was something wrong?

I had finally gotten to school after driving angrily.

I saw Tom, Georg and Gustav standing by the G's car; I pulled into the parking space and they all stared at me confused.

I got out.

"Where's bill?" Georg asked

"I don't know you tell me! Cant you smell him!?" I shrieked

Tom held my shoulders.

"Calm down Audrina" he said, his eyes burning into me.

I tried to get loose from him, why try though right? "Super" strength…

"What happened?" Gustav asked

"I don't know why I'm so mad! I just, I asked him a simple question and he flips out!"

"What did you ask him" Georg approached me.

"Well, I asked him if ALL vampires had gold eyes, and then he asked me why I asked and I just, I told him I saw another vampire"

All of their eyes widened at the same time, tom released me.

"Did you make any contact with her? Did she seem…off?" Georg asked me

"I spoke to her for a second, she seemed alright but then I saw her nostrils flare and then she looked at me, almost glared…"

"This is bad" Gustav stood very still

"We wont be gone long, get inside now." They all started walking away from me and into the forest.

"Where are you going?!" I shouted after them.

"Get inside Audrina!" tom yelled at me.

I grabbed my backpack out of the car, slammed the door and ran inside the school.

As I went to my locker I fidgeted with my lock, I was shaking like crazy and I had no idea why. I was nervous, and scared about something.

"Audrina are you okay?" I looked up and saw Zac standing there,

"I, uh, I …"

"Your shaking like crazy" he held my hand, I whipped it away from him.

I didn't speak; I just kept trying to open my lock.

"Audrina…what's going on?" he asked

"FUCK OFF ZAC!" I shouted

The hallway went quiet.

"Please…" I whispered

He didn't walk away.

"There's something going on, and I'm going to find out what it is," he whispered in my ear

I stared after him as he walked away in horror.

I gave up on my locker and ran into the girls bathroom, I slammed open the stall and locked it, throwing my bag on the floor and leaning up against the side.

My breathing got faster and heavier. I held my chest.

I calmed down my breathing slowly.

After sitting in there trying not to have a heart attack, I opened the door and walked up to the mirror. I splashed some water on my face and looked in the mirror.

Why was I freaking out? I knew why, I could feel it on the tip of my tongue.

There was a reason, I knew what it is what was it!?

Was "she" after me?

Chapter 17

I walked out of the bathroom. People in the hallway stared at me as I walked by them, they were all very silent.

I went to the office.

I walked up to the secretary.

"Um, excuse me, I think I need to go home." My voice was shaky and unstable and my hands were shaking too.

"Oh dear, I'll call home right away"

"Oh no, its alright, no one is home, I just need to go home" I said

"Alright dear, ill tell your teachers"

"Thank you"

I walked out of the office and outside, and then I ran to my car

I was paranoid out of my mind now.

I locked the doors and put the key in the ignition. While I drove I stared at the road like a crazy person, I was nervous and afraid something would happen to me.

Somehow I made it home alive.

I ran into the house, closed all of the windows and locked them, locked the door and closed the curtains in the house.

I went upstairs to my room and closed my door.

I tossed my backpack in the closet and then took off my jeans, throwing on the floor and replacing them with pajama pants.

I got into bed and under the covers.

I tried to fall asleep, to wake up and forget everything that had happened in the last 2 hours of the day.

I didn't understand how so much could happen in that small amount of time, but all I wanted to do now, was rest and forget.

She was very slow as she walked towards me. I stood in the forest shivering

She approached my and held my neck.

"You thought you could protect yourself…didn't you?" she said

I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"You thought he could save you?" she asked me

I nodded again.

"Well, he was a little too late"

Her mouth widened and the sharp teeth appeared. Her eyes turning completely black and the veins around them darkening on her face.

I stared in horror and then let out a scream.

"Audrina are you alright?"

Someone was holding onto me.

It was just a dream.

I opened my eyes. The vision of the person was blurry at first but then it became clearer.

Bills arms were wrapped around me, holding onto me.

"Bill?" I said

"Yes, Audrina are you alright?"

I wiggled out of his arms.

I was angry with him.

"What are you doing here." I said bluntly

"I came to see you, you went home sick"

"Is my dad home yet?" I asked angrily

"Um, no, he's still at work"

"Great." I mumbled

"Your angry with me…" he said

"No, really?" I scowled

He was silent, I still sat up in my bed, I shook off the covers and wiped the nervous sweat off of my forehead.

"I'm sorry Audrina"

"For what? Leaving me out in the middle of nowhere? YELLING at me? Leaving me completely oblivious to what was going on and giving me a nervous breakdown? Is that what you were thinking?" I shrieked

"I shouldn't have done that, and I apologize" he held my hand "If you would just let me explain..."

"Explain what?!" I yelled

"This is important Audrina, I would rather you not be angry when I told you it…"

I looked the other way.

"Please Audrina, I would appreciate it if you would accept my apology, I mean it. Sincerely"

"I cant stay mad at you." I laughed

He smiled and I kissed his cheek lightly.

"First of all, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine, I just needed rest…" I said

We were silent for a moment.

"So, can you explain to me please?" I asked

He started speaking, but he didn't find the right words.

"Ask me a question about it, I don't really know where to start" he laughed

"Um, why did you get so mad…when I mentioned seeing another vampire…" I asked

He sighed.

"Well, the way you described her, I know her…"

My eyes widened.

"Her name is Siobhan, she isn't like us, she's like Luc. She feeds on humans and humans only…"

"So, what's her story?" I asked

"We used to be…mates…or well…together. She used to be like us, she wanted to become human. And then…one day she just…disappeared. I never saw her again for about…20 years. When I saw her again it was just recently actually. She was different. Her eyes were redder, and she was…with him. Luc I mean…"

He looked upset, I felt bad for him, he had a broken heart, well he would if he HAD a heart.

"The reason I got so angry, was because, she could smell me on you. That's why her nostrils flared. She smelt another vampire. And she knows my scent, so it was obviously me, and she knew it was me. And I was angry because I thought…"

"Thought what?"

"That she was going to come after you…"

He paused

"Well? Is she?"

He looked up at me, his face filled with sadness.

"Yes."

My heart stopped.

"W-, but…I…w-," I stuttered, tears welled in my eyes "I don't understand!" I choked

"She wants every bit of pain for me now, and she will do anything to see me hurt, I don't know why but she wants to hurt you Audrina,"

I started crying, I threw my hand over my mouth to hold back my cries.

"I will never let anyone hurt you Audrina, I promise. I will stay with you every day and every night if it means keeping you safe." He hugged me tightly

I believed him, I knew I could. He promised…

After my dad got home. Bill jumped back out my window.

He walked up to the door and knocked, my dad opened it and looked at him normally now.

"Audrina! Bills here!" he yelled up to him.

I walked down the stairs.

My dad was just casually making conversation with bill, I wasn't sure about what, but it made me happy that my dad didn't totally reject him.

He came inside and we went into the living room, I sat on the couch and he sat down beside me, my dad walked in.

"I'm going to go upstairs, I have some bills to pay on the computer," he said, and then pointed a finger at us "No funny business," he said

"We know dad" I laughed, and he smiled back at me, he left the living room and me and bill were alone again.

"I wanted to ask you something…and this won't make you angry…I hope" I said

"Go for it." he said

It took me a minute to process the question in my head.

"Do you ever wish you could be…human again?"

"Okay, so…if I answer this question, you have to answer mine"

"Okay." I agreed

"Do you ever wish you could be like me?" he asked

I didn't know…

Chapter 18

"I guess I could answer you first," I said "It's a pretty simple answer"

He listened.

"I don't want to be like you," I said

"Why not?" he asked, not offended, just curious.

"Being human is better. I mean, I know that being a vampire makes you beautiful and powerful, but I like to hear my own heartbeat, and have a soul. Feelings…you know?" I said

"Yeah, that's why I wish I was still human…" he said

"You want to be…human?" I asked

"Being human is a blur to me now, I don't remember how anything felt. To be upset about something, to hear my own heart beating. Feel tears…I miss it sometimes. When I see people together and in love, I get upset. Because when I think of you, I realize that one-day, you wont be here anymore, and I will…alone"

It made me tear up a little, I touched his cold cheek and brought him closer to me, and I hugged him.

"Could you ever become human again?" I asked, sadness in my voice.

He didn't say anything.

"Actually…yes, but its not possible...not now, not for me"

WHAT?!

"You mean, you could be, like me?" I said

"Yes, but-,"

"How?" I interrupted.

"Well, when a vampire wants to become, well, human…" he stopped

"Yes…" I urged him onwards

"Basically, another vampire has to do it. If for one to regain life, one has to lose it…"

I thought for a second.

"So, you're saying. For you to be human, another vampire has to bite you, and then they have to die, so you can become human again?"

He nodded.

"So, you could become human bill," I said

"It's not like that…"

"Yes it is! Get one of those bad vampires to do it!"

"They would never do that Audrina, and I would never force my family to do it either. I wouldn't even dare to ASK them"

"Has there ever been a vampire that's become human before?" I asked

"Oh yeah, a lot actually, we really honor the ones who give them life. We call them PhantomRiders." He said

"PhantomRiders?" I asked

"Yes, we gave them the name because well, at first, we weren't supposed to honor them, because they were giving up their life to give someone else theirs, and vampires used to despise that, now we give them a name,"

I nodded.

"Sometimes, you can see them, we call them phantomriders because you can still see them walk the earth sometimes, not them, but a ghost of them almost."

"Anyone can see them?" I asked

"No, if you had some kind of connection with that vampire, they could come to see you, and you could see them, or they could haunt you, either way" he smile

I understood.

"So we can never really be, together…if you know what I mean"

"Yes, I do…"

He looked upset.

"I guess all we can do for now, is live for today" I smiled at him.

"Exactly" he leaned in and kissed my lips gently, and pulled apart right before my dad entered the room.

"Alright bill, don't really wanna kick you out but its 10:00" my dad laughed

"Alright sir, I was just-,"

"Please, call me Wayne" my dad said

"Alright WAYNE," he smiled "I was just getting ready to go" he stood up

"See you tomorrow Audrina" he said

"Bye," I waved and he left the room, my dad stood in the archway.

My dad was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, its just nice seeing you happy again," he said

I giggled and turned red in the cheeks.

He left the room and I went upstairs to my bedroom.

And just like I knew he would be, bill was there, waiting for me…

I woke up the next morning from my alarm. Bill reached over and shut it off for me.

I rubbed my eyes and saw him sitting on the floor by my bed.

"You stayed?" I said

"Of course." He replied and moved the hair from my face

"I have to go shower, no peeking," I laughed

"That might be hard," he laughed

I blushed and went to the shower, when I finished I went back to my room.

He turned around when I put my clothes on, and I knew I could trust him.

I blow-dried my hair quickly, slapped some makeup on my face and we went downstairs, I got some quick breakfast and then we started off to school.

We parked in the normal spot and the guys and Tara were standing there waiting for us.

Tara immediately came up to me.

"Audrina, what happened to you yesterday?" she whispered

The guys all stared at us, giving me a look saying, "Lie to her"

"Everyone is talking about you, and that major meltdown you had yesterday…are you alright?" she asked

"I'm fine it was just," the guys still looked at me "I don't really know, I need to go to the doctor to find out."

"Alright." She smiled and hugged me.

The bell rang for first period and I knew it would be a day, once again, full of questions.

Chapter 19

~*~1 month later~*~

"You know, it's strange," he started

"What?" I asked

"Well, you and I have been together…2 months now, and I've been at your house every night for the past…few weeks. And you haven't been to my house to meet Garrett, or really you know, be at my house" he laughed

"True…" I replied

"I hope you realize what I'm getting at" he pulled my waist in closer while we walked.

"You want me to go to your house? And meet Garrett?" I giggled

He nodded.

"Well…when exactly?" I asked

"Tonight." He was blunt

"Your not busy…are you?" he asked me

"No." I laughed

"Pick me up at 7" I said

"Good." He smiled and kissed me quickly, the bell rang and he went to his class and I went to mine.

The last few weeks were good, I hadn't had any nervous breakdowns, I hadn't had any nightmares, and I hadn't had any death experiences. Bill was with me all the time, and we never got tired of each other.

I liked having him around all the time, I felt so safe and happy.

Without him, I wouldn't be happy.

After the day finished, bill drove me home.

I went to the living room to see my dad.

"Hey dad, I'm going out tonight." I said

"Where?" he asked

"I'm going to bills house tonight, to meet his um…. step dad, and have dinner there" I said

"Uh…alright, but you be careful, I'm getting concerned with you going out now..." he said

"Why?" I asked him

I sat down beside him on the couch, he had his laptop on, presumably he was working…

"There have been a lot of…killings here recently"

I froze.

"Ki-Killings?" I said

"Yeah, people are saying they are animal attacks, but no animal could do that to someone…I think it s just some psychotic guy on a rampage…"

They were killing people, people in MY town.

"Oh my god" I said

"So, if you know something, or see anything, make sure you tell me. People have said they've seen suspicious people 'round here. 2 women and 2 men, just be safe…alright?" he said

"Yes, I will daddy"

"Now, go get ready, when's he coming?" he asked

"7:00" I said while I walked up the stairs

I passed some of the time by reading, and then I started getting ready to go.

Bill came to get me at 7:00 and my dad once again reminded me to be careful.

I got in the car and when we started driving, I broke the silence.

"Do you know…about the -,"

"Yes" he said

I didn't speak.

"They are here now…" he said

I sighed, a little scared.

"I don't want you to feel afraid alright?" he said to me.

"But I am, I can't help it…" I said

"When you are with me, you are safe. And tom, Georg and Gustav are looking out for you too, don't worry Audrina"

I felt nervous.

What if she found me? She was going to hurt me.

Whether bill was there or not…

We didn't drive for long until we got to the house.

It was surrounded completely by forest.

My jaw dropped at the size.

I couldn't even get out of the car.

Bill came around and opened the door for me.

"This. Is you house?!" I shrieked

"We have a decent amount of money," he laughed

"I never would've guessed" I smiled

He put his hand on my back and let me inside the house.

"Welcome" he said

"Oh my god, its so beautiful"

The whole house was open and had windows everywhere, I was kind of surprised, since I didn't think they liked the sun so much. The colors were so amazing together.

You never would've thought 3 guys would have a house like THIS.

"Wow." I said

"Lets go to the living room," he said

Sitting inside, I saw tom and the G's playing video games on the television.

"This game…completes me" tom said, "I've never heard of something like this so amazing! GUITAR HERO?! Its like my fingers were made for this game!" I watched him play the game on the television and laughed, so were Georg and Gustav.

I turned the other way and gasped.

"Oh, sorry, did I frighten you?" the man asked

"Oh no, I'm actually getting used to the popping out of nowhere thing" I laughed

"Audrina, this is Garrett" bill said

I put out my hand to shake his but he brought me in for a hug instead.

"Oh!" I said startled

He released me.

"Sorry about that, I'm just so happy to finally meet you," he said

"Its alright, I've been looking forward to meeting you as well" I said

After he gave me a quick tour of the house, we went back to the living room where we all played guitar hero. They all acted as if it was the greatest invention to mankind, and we so fascinated, it made me laugh.

I watched bill play and then I looked at his hands, I saw a red ring.

When he finished playing he sat down next to me on the couch.

"That's a nice ring," I said

"Oh yeah, me and tom have the same one" he said

"Does it mean anything?" I asked

"Well, it saves us…from the sun. If we don't wear it, we don't survive outside. We all have one"

"That explains a lot, I could never figure out why you guys walked around in the sun so normally," I laughed

"Just a part of fitting into humanity." He laughed

The rest of the night went really well. Bill drove me home safe and sound after wards, drove all the way back to his house, and then ran all the way back to mine, so once again, be with me for the night…

Chapter 20

~*~ Summer has now passed and it's the beginning of grade 12 for everyone~*~

It was weird.

All summer, I had been safe.

Bill had been with me,

And I had been completely and totally…safe.

It was the best summer of my life.

My 18th birthday passed, and now I was officially an adult, and I was officially the same age as bill too. Well…you know what I mean.

School started about 2 months ago. And now bill stopped coming over all the time, I could tell her got thirsty a lot when he was around me, so I told him to go hunt in the forest.

I always said I wanted to watch him when he hunted, but he just constantly said no, because he would hurt me in the process and probably be really disgusting.

So I just decided to listen to him.

This year they were also taking a trip to Europe with our school. I already asked my dad to go and he said yes, Bill and all the guys were going too, and so was Tara, we would only go to Paris, Germany and Italy though, the good parts of Europe I guess? But I thought every part was the good part.

The trip left in a few weeks, so I was still stuck here for a while… things would just be…normal again I guess…

Not that everyday wasn't amazing because I was spending it with bill, and the fact that he told me he loved me a million times a day, because I absolutely adored that…I would NEVER get used to it.

~*~1 month later – November~*~

"Are you SURE you have everything?" my dad asked me AGAIN.

"YES DADDY!"I yelled down the stairs to him

"He'll be here soon to get you hurry up girl!" he said

I lugged my gigantic suitcase down the stairs, I would be gone for 2 weeks, just me and bill…and the school. But since we were grade 12's, we had options on whether to stay with our school during the day or not, we could go anywhere we wanted as long as we were safe and responsible, and checked into the school laptop every night.

Just then the doorbell rang and my dad opened it.

"Hey there bill!" he said shaking his hand.

For some reason, I found it really odd that my dad didn't mind the fact that bill wore makeup and nail polish and stuff, but at least he wasn't kicking out of the house or giving him dirty looks al the time.

"Is she ready?" he asked

"Getting there," my dad laughed

"I'll help you with that," bill ran up the stairs to me and lifted the suitcase as if it was nothing, almost light as a feather, my dad reached out his hand.

"Ill carry that the rest of the way" he said

"You sure?"

"Yup, no problem"

Bill stood and shrugged, "Alright then"

Bill released the suitcase and my dad grabbed it, once bill let go, the suitcase dropped to the ground with my dad still holding it. The look on his face could not even be explained, but it was hilarious.

Me and bill walked outside together and my dad dragged along behind with my suitcase, still utterly confused.

"Are you excited?" he asked me, holding my hand

"Yes, very excited" I smiled

"Alright," my dad sighed and put my suitcase in the back of the car

I walked up to my dad and gave him a big hug and didn't let go for a while.

"I'll miss having you around" he said

"I'll be back in 2 weeks, not that long"

"Oh, my little girl is going to Europe" he smiled, I blushed a little

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You take care of my girl alright?" he turned to bill

"I promise." He said

I got in the passenger side of the car, my dad stood there and watched us get ready to pull out, I rolled down my window.

"I love you daddy!" I shouted

"Love you too darlin!" he said

And then we started driving to the airport.

~*~ 8 hours later~*~

"Audrina, Audrina, wake up!" someone shook me, I opened my eyes slowly, the Gravol knocked me out on the plane.

"What?! What?! What?!" I yelled

"We're here! We are in Germany!!!" she shouted

"Finally," I said

I got up from my seat and made my way out of the plane, bill and the guys got different seats on the plane then we did, so we would meet up at the luggage pick up.

Me and Tara and the rest of the people who went on the trip all went through the customs and all and then we went to the luggage pick up, me and Tara waited there for our luggages and the guys.

While we waited, I felt someone hands move around my waist, I smiled and turned around, bill stood there behind me.

"How was your flight, were you okay?" he asked

"Yeah" I smiled "The Gravol knocked me out for a full 4 hours so, I was good"

"Good."

"Oh! There's my luggage!" Tara shouted and pointed at it, when it came around she reached for it, but tom stepped in front of her.

"Let me get that for you," he smiled at her and I swear I needed to get behind her in case she fell over.

She was redder than a cherry, I giggled.

"Thanks" she breathed out the word; she swooned at the sight of him. I could tell she was pretty happy.

We were staying at the Hilton hotel in Berlin. 5 star hotel too.

I was pretty excited.

We had to take a bus there and it was about an hour long. Thank god I brought my ipod with me, I wouldn't be able to live without my music.

During the bus ride, bill sat beside me on the bus, Tara and tom sat behind us together and beside us the G's were sitting together.

When we got to the hotel, we all had our own rooms; I had a room that was attached to Tara's. The guys were on the other side of the hallway.

I liked having my own room. It was SO huge and spacey

After about an hour of me and Tara freaking out over our rooms, she went back to hers, they were connected by doors.

After a few minutes Tara came back into my room.

"Hey! Everyone is going down to the ballroom, there's a party going on down there!"

"Uh…I'm going to skip out, I'm pretty tired" I said, and then I yawned. It wasn't an excuse either.

"Awe really? Well, tom and the guys are going, I'll let them know alright?" she hugged me

"Bye, have fun" I said

I locked the door between our rooms when she left and then I locked the door.

I put on my tiny shortie short pajamas and a white tank top.

Then I sat in bed and turned on the television.

I watched 5 minutes of a show and then someone knocked on my door.

I walked over to it and looked through the eyehole, bill stood there.

I opened the door halfway.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" I asked "I thought you were at the party downstairs?"

"I didn't want to be there without you, can I come in?" he said

"Um, yeah" I opened the door wide enough for him to get in.

I closed and locked it again; I walked back over to the bed where he sat on the end of it looking at the television.

The remote sat on the bed.

"So have you just been doing this?" he asked

"Yeah, not much really, just relaxing" I said, I sat beside him on the end of the bed.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," he said

I blushed and smiled.

"I'm glad too" I said, leaning in closer to him, I closed my eyes and he kissed me.

The kiss was just like any of our normal kisses, but it became more passionate by the second, bringing me laying down on the bed and him above me, still kissing.

I flipped him over and sat on his waist, I put my tank top over my head and threw it on the ground, revealing my zebra printed bra. I kept kissing him and then maneuvered to get his t-shirt off.

But then he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Audrina, I can't do this…" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I can't do this, I'll hurt you…"

"What do you mean you'll hurt me bill?" I asked

He got off the bed and went over to his shirt on the ground to pick it up. His muscles showed all on his torso, I couldn't resist him and he was doing this to me now.

"I'm too strong, I don't want to hurt you Audrina"

Oh my god…

"Oh no, don't go all Edward Cullen on me bill" (Favorite line ever XD)

"If I get bruises on my arms ill cover them up, I don't care if you hurt me, its no big deal bill, I want this, for the both of us, don't say you don't want to," I said

"I can't say I don't want to Audrina, because I do, I just don't wan to hurt you…"

"I don't care," I said. "I wont be angry at you or upset, I could care less if I get bruised bill,"

I held my hand out to him.

He reached for it and I pulled him back on the bed, and we continued where we left off…

Chapter 21

I was awake but I didn't open my eyes, last night, may have been the greatest night of my life.

For some reason, I knew I should feel guilty, but I wasn't, I mean, if I was 16, different story, but I was 18, I was an adult, and now, I could do whatever I wanted.

I rolled over and then, I moaned when I felt pain on my left arm.

My eyes then popped open.

Bill just sat there, waist in the covers and staring straight ahead.

I sat up, covering myself with the blanket and looked at my arms.

There was little brown spot on areas of my arms, and then I saw one on my leg, and then more on my other leg. I touched my back and felt some there too.

"Ow…" I said

Bill looked the other way.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Hey." I snapped

He didn't look at me.

"Hey!" I said louder and then he responded, his face full of regret and pain.

"I'm fine, bill" I assured him.

"Your covered in bruises, I hurt you Audrina, I hurt you badly…"

"I'll cover then up, I can wear a sweater, and jeans, its not big deal alright?" I moved closer to him, grabbing his hand.

"That was…the greatest night of my life, I didn't feel any pain last night, and I don't care if they hurt now, because I love you, and I hope you can say the same…"

He didn't say anything.

"At least you didn't bite off pieces on the headboard…" I said, and I giggled a bit, I saw him smirk a little.

"I don't regret it, but, I don't like the fact that your bruised like an apple…" he said "But yes, I think it was the best night of my life, in the last 200 years" he smiled and touched my cheek, bringing me in for a kiss.

And then, banging.

"Audrina?! Why is the door locked?! Aaaauuuddddrrriiinnnnaaa!!!!!" Tara continued to bang on the door.

"Oh shit!" I shouted, I jumped out of the bed and threw on my pajamas again.

Bill just stood there not knowing what to do.

"Um, get under the bed!" I shouted

"What?!" he whispered

"Do it!" I whispered back, not that we needed to with all the banging on my door going on.

"COMING!" I shouted

He got underneath the bed and I tossed his clothes under there with him.

I ran to the door and unlocked it, she ran inside.

"Gees! Why did you lock the door?" she asked, barging in and going towards my bed where the television was.

"Uh, I was sleeping…" I said

She sat on the bed, I saw bills hand peeking a little from under the bed, I kicked it and he moved it, Tara looked at me funny.

She turned on the TV.

"Don't you have a TV in your room?" I asked

"Yes, but I came to see you, tell you what you missed last night" she looked at me but then spotted something on the floor.

"What's that?" she asked

I turned around and saw bills T-Shirt lying on the ground.

"Oh! Um nothing!" I kicked in underneath the bed.

She stared at me funny again.

"Well, I don't really remember what I was going to tell you anyways, and you seem a little strange this morning, so ill come back when I remember" she laughed and walked out of the room.

"You can come out now," I said,

He maneuvered from under the bed and stood up, somehow he got his jeans on under there, strange…

"I should get outta here," he said

We started walking to the door.

"Good idea, before Tara comes-,"

Too late.

She stood still at the door and looked at the both of us, bill shirtless and me in short shorts and large shirt with no bra…

She slowly backed away wide eyed into her room and closed the door.

I laughed a bit.

I kissed him quickly and he slid his shirt over his head of messed up hair that was a Mohawk 12 hours ago. He went into his room and I started getting dressed in normal clothing.

I stepped out into the hallway and knocked on Tara's door, I didn't know if she was still traumatized, that's why I used the outside door.

She opened it and pulled me in with all her might and shut the door behind me, dragging me to the couch in her room and sitting me down, staring at me intensely.

I looked at her wide eyed and afraid…

"Tell. Me. EVERYTHING"

"Ew. Tara, that's my business." I shrieked

"Okay, well just tell me the details I CAN know" she leaned in closer.

"It was…. amazing" I said

"EEEPPP!!!!" she shrieked

"I have never seen anything so…beautiful in my life…" I said

"Ew…not that detail..." she scowled

"No, I mean, you know those beautiful statues at the museums? The ones with the men, with the beautiful chiseled bodies? He looks like that, like someone carved him out of stone…" I was in a daze.

"Wow, I can almost see it…"

"Hey!" I nudged her

"I'm kidding! I'm thinking of tom" she smiled

"Oh my god, it was totally cute yesterday when he helped you with your bag!" I said

"I know, I thought I was going to fall over" she laughed

"I hope you guys go out" I smiled

"Really…so do I" she was beaming with happiness.

"So, since we are allowed to do WHATEVER we want, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked

"I don't know…" she said

Just then there was a knock at the bedroom door.

I went and opened the door for her.

"Oh, hey tom!" I said

I swore I heard her heart beat get faster and louder.

"I'll just go, if you guys want to talk," I said

"Oh, no its alright, I just wanted to ask Tara, if…she'd like to spend the day with me"

"YES YES YES YES!" she yelled "I mean…yeah…sure" she smiled and he laughed at her reaction, so did I.

"Oh yeah, and bill wanted to talk to you" he said to me

"Alright, ill go to his room" as I walked out the door I saw Tara smiling her brains out.

I knocked on bills door and he came and opened it for me,

"Tom said you wanted to talk to me," I said as I walked in

"Yes, I do" he said

"Is it bad?" I asked

"No, I just wanted to ask you something…"

I stood and faced him.

"Okay…what is it?"

"Would you like to come out with me today?" he asked

"Of course," I smiled holding both his hands in mine. I kissed him quickly.

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"I have a few things planned…for today, and the rest of the week actually"

"Sounds fun," I said

I left and went to my room to go get ready.

These next 2 weeks, were going to be amazing.

Chapter 22

I woke up in my bed, my room was pretty dark. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

I didn't remember getting inside the house, last thing I remember, I was on the plane.

I went downstairs.

My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, like he always was on Saturday.

"You awake!" he jumped up and ran to me, hugging me so tightly, I hugged him back as tight as I could with my current fatigue.

"I missed you" he kissed my forehead.

"I missed you too dad," I smiled

"You hungry?" I'll make you breakfast," he said

"Yeah, that would be nice" I said and sat down at the table.

"How did I get in the house last night? I don't remember walking in…" I said

"Bill carried you inside and up to your room, you know, tat boy is mighty strong…"he said

"Yeah, I know daddy," I laughed

"So how was your trip?" he asked

"REALLY good, I got A LOT of pictures, I can show you them later if you want." I said

"Yeah of course,"

My dad made me French toast, I ate it pretty quickly.

"Anyone call for me or anything while I was gone?" I asked

"Um, grandma called for you, and someone came to see you…I cant remember his name…. damn what is it…. oh…Zac? I think, yup that's it" he said

"WHAT?!" I shrieked

"Is something wrong?" he asked

I calmed down. "No, I just don't know why he would come here, its weird, I'm not even friends with him…" I replied

"Hmm…"

I was going to talk to him at school tomorrow…and I wasn't going to be nice…

I drove myself to school today, I told bill I would meet him there, I didn't want to seem really angry in front of him he would start asking questions.

When I got to school, tom and the guys were all in the parking spot already, but I didn't say anything to them hen I got out of the car, they all looked at me kind of weird, I walked straight to the front door, and there stood Zac, with all of his guy friends around him.

"I need to talk to you," I said

All of his friends Ooh'd and awed I shot them all dirty looks and they immediately stopped.

"Not now Audrina, after school okay?" he said

"UGH!" I grunted and walked away angrily, going straight into the school.

All day bill asked me what was the matter, I kept telling him, the guys AND Tara that I was okay, just kind of frustrated with myself.

The day went by extremely slow, it was probably because I was thinking about what I was going to do to Zac after school, but I made it through the day.

After grabbing my shit out of my locker and went outside to the front.

Bill and the guys were once again, standing by the car, tom and Tara engaged with each other. I went over to them until Zac came out.

I leaned against the car beside bill, he didn't say anything, he knew if he asked me if I was okay one more time I would flip my lid.

I was looking in the other direction for a minute and then I looked over and saw Zac standing there.

"Can we talk now?" he asked

"Yes, go ahead." I said

"Somewhere else?" he asked

I sighed.

I started walking towards the forest; he followed me, calling my name. We went to the deeper part of the forest, where the large open area was.

I stood there with my arms crossed.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked him

"What do you mean?"

"Zac, are you a fucking idiot?" I asked him

"Audrina!"

"Shut up okay? Listen, you WERE my boyfriend okay? WERE. And you keep acting like its okay for you to talk to me, and want to hang out, and to come to my house and ask for me?! As if I would even WANT to speak to you?! After what you did to me?" I shrieked

"I didn't do anything to you!"

"Fuck you Zac, don't you DARE say you never did anything to me, there was no excuse for you trying to get me to…UGH!" I threw my hands up in the air

"I still care about you, but your going out with that, stupid…transvestite"

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in horror.

"Oh my god, don't speak to me EVER AGAIN!" I yelled and started walking back,

"NO!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"ZAC LET GO!" I pulled, but he pulled me in closer to him.

I slapped him in the face and started running away, I tripped over a branch and he pulled me up.

"BILL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

within a few seconds bill was standing there.

"Fuck off asshole this is not your problem!" Zac yelled at him

"Let her go." He said very calmly

"Make me!" he yelled, I tried to pull away, I started crying, I was so afraid…

"I'll say it one more time…Let. Her go…" he said again

Zac picked up a huge rock off the ground and whipped it right at bills face, it hit him and he covered his cheek where it made impact, he started bleeding, and Zac laughed, but within a few seconds the wounds disappeared before our eyes, Zac's expression went from victorious to confused.

"I don't want to hurt you" bill walked closer and Zac inched back, still clenching on to me hard.

"I'd like to see you try" he laughed

I was close enough to the floor to grab a sharp stick on the ground; I turned around quickly and stabbed him in the arm with the stick, he immediately released me and I landed on the ground, I crawled away from him as he yelled out in pain, the blood started spilling from his arm once he pulled out the stick. I looked over to bill, seeing his eyes set on the bleeding wound, and his eyes turned completely black, the veins around his eyes went dark and I knew what was happening, he walked closer to Zac.

Zac's eyes widened in horror at what he saw before him.

"BILL! NO!" I screamed

Too late, bill lunged for him and Zac squirmed on the ground, bill above him, digging his teeth into his neck and decapitating him, drinking the blood.

I had never seen anything so gruesome in my life.

It was like watching an extremely gory movie with an extreme amount of torture.

Bill turned around and looked at me, his teeth exposed and blood stained around his mouth, his eyes still black. He stood up and walked towards me slowly, this wasn't him anymore.

"Bill, its me," I crawled backwards away from him as he continued to walk slowly towards me.

"Bill please," tears streamed down my face "ITS ME! Audrina!" I yelled

He didn't hear it, he was rabid.

And then he lunged for my throat…

Chapter 23

My eyes closed as I waited to be dead, to be eaten alive by the only boy I'd ever really loved.

"RUN AUDRINA!" Georg shouted, I opened my eyes and saw bill right in front of me, Georg and Gustav holding him back from attacking me.

He snapped his teeth at me, I screamed.

Someone picked me up off the ground.

I looked up and saw tom, everything was moving by so fast, he was running with me in his arms, I held onto him, tears still streaming down my face.

We didn't go back out to the school parking lot, but we were still running through the forest.

Eventually we got out to the road.

I saw my car sitting there; tom opened the door and put me in the front seat.

"Drive home Audrina, DON'T STOP" he shut the door and ran back into the forest, I couldn't see him anymore.

I was shaking out of my mind. I took the keys out of my back pocket and tried to put the key in the ignition, but I couldn't stop shaking.

I got it in and started the car; I slammed the pedal and was speeding down the road to my house.

I was freaking out.

I got to my house finally in les than 20 minutes. I parked in the driveway, not seeing my dad's car there. Good. I didn't want him to ask me what happened.

I got out of my car and bolted inside my house, fiddling with the key in the lock.

I ran inside and locked the door.

I stood in the hallway, I was dizzy, everything was spinning, and I was swaying back and forth, next thing I knew, I'd hit the ground…

"Audrina…" the voice sounded so far away, like a whisper.

"Audrina! Are you alright, Audrina!"

I moved a little.

"Oh my god, she's okay." I heard another voice.

"Audrina are you awake?" my dads voice became clear now; I opened my eyes and groaned.

"What happened?" I mumbled

"You fainted, we've been trying to get you up for the last 20 minutes!" my neighbor stood above me.

I sat up.

"Careful." My dad helped me

"I just want to go to sleep dad, just take me upstairs please"

My dad helped me up the stairs to my room and put me in my bed, putting the covers over me, I felt him kiss my forehead, and then I heard my door close.

I lay there in complete silence…

When I woke up the next morning, I wasn't really excited to go to school, I didn't want to leave my house, I didn't want to leave my bedroom.

I had locked the windows in my room and put the curtains over them, I was so petrified of bill now.

I still loved him, but I had NEVER seen him like that, and it frightened me.

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said

Tara walked through the door.

She was very hesitant.

I sat up.

"Hey!" I said

"Hey…" she walked really slowly towards me.

"How are you feeling?" she said

She had bags under her eyes, it worried me. She didn't look very well…

"I'm fine, are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep at all last night," she rubbed her eyes.

"Why?" I asked

"I heard and saw something I really didn't want to hear or see" she said

"Tara what's wrong?" more concern in my voice now.

"Yesterday, I saw you and Zac go into the forest together, after that I saw bill and tom and the guys go in there, but then I saw them leave, so I figured you were still in there….but you weren't and I saw…I saw…"

"Tara spit it out." I commanded her

"Zac" she choked

"Z-Zac?"

She nodded.

"What about him?" I asked

It was so horrifying" she started to cry, "There was blood everywhere, and he was torn to pieces, I didn't even know how to react, I just…screamed and, and-,"

"Stop Tara, its okay" I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to me, giving her a hug.

"They said an animal did it to him…" she said

"Yeah, that was definitely it…I don't know what else could have done something like that" I lied

"Do you know anything about it? Did you like…see anything?" she asked "I'm supposed to tell the police, since you were the last person he talked to…"

"No, I left him there alone, I guess I shouldn't have done that…"

"Are you going to school today?" she asked

I sighed…

"Yeah, I guess I should"

"I'll wait for you downstairs" she said

I got out of my bed; I put on some clothes and marched downstairs with my bag in hand.

Tara waited for me downstairs.

"Your dad left for work after he let me in the house" she said

"Okay, lets get out of here"

I put my arm around her shoulders.

I couldn't imagine how she felt seeing that, I know she didn't like Zac but I know how it felt to look at something that sickening, I didn't really understand how she was taking it worse than I was when I was the one with the bigger problem.

Chapter 24

We got in the car and started to drive, the entire way we were both really silent, there wasn't much to talk about, and since we were in a petrifying situation, it was even more awkward….

We got to school, I saw the silver sports car parked in the lot, and my stomach turned, what was going to happen, was this going to be weird?

I had no idea what to expect right now…

I parked in my normal space, I got out of the car and when I went around to the other side, I saw Tara, she was already walking into the school.

I looked over to where the forest was, and saw yellow caution tape around the area.

Deep inside that forest was where Zac's blood was still splattered all over the ground…

I cringed.

The guys all looked at me, their eyes full of pain, I walked over to them slowly.

Bill…wasn't there.

I looked at them still; I didn't say anything, because I couldn't think of anything to say.

I knew why they looked at me the way they did, they were upset, they thought I was hurt, that I was traumatized, and I was, but I was going to get over it. I was fine…I think…

"Hey." I said angrily

"I'm, fine" all their expressions stayed the same as they looked back at me "I'm, alive"

"He couldn't face you," Georg said

"I don't care, I'm concerned about you right now, I. am. Fine…and I don't want to see you guys like this all day. It's over now, its done, and I'm okay." I reassured them.

But who I really needed to see was bill…

"Where is he?" I asked them.

No answer, they all looked down at the ground.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I shouted

"We can't say" Gustav mumbled

"I think I have the right to know where he is, now TELL ME," I said angrily

"He's at the house" tom sighed

The guys gave him a look of "What are you doing?!"

"She needs to know guys…" he said

"Don't get angry when you see him Audrina, be calm, he's not feeling the greatest right now"

"I know…" I sighed

I turned around and walked to class.

1 and second period past, quickly, just like everyday.

I walked down to the cafeteria; I saw an empty table near the back and sat by myself. Pulling my ipod out of my book bag and a big cookie.

I slipped my headphones into my ear and blasted the music as loud as it would go.

I slowly unwrapped the package on the cookie and ate it piece by piece.

When I finished I just sat there, looking around, people watching.

I closed my eyes only for a second and they shot open again, when a flashback of bill lunging and snapping at me popped into my head.

Everytime I closed my eyes I saw it.

I put my head down on my book bag and closed my eyes again, hoping the flashback would come and go, but it kept repeating itself. Over and over and over.

I felt something touch my hand.

I looked up and there sat tom.

I took my headphone out of my ear and turned off my ipod without a word.

"What you saw,"

"I can't stop thinking about it," I looked down

"You shouldn't have had to see it, Audrina…what we are, isn't all beautiful at all…we are gruesome, and frightening, and we aren't supposed to be living the way that we do. We, ARE monsters."

I didn't say anything.

"The way that me, and the guys are, it isn't the way that we are supposed to be. Yesterday, bill lost it and that was the first time he's lost it in so long…he needs time to remember who he is…"

"I need to see him tom, I need to talk to him"

"A day."

"What?"

"Give him one more day Audrina, if you want I will even come and pick you up tomorrow in the morning to come and see him, we don't have school and he will probably be better"

I thought for a second.

"I guess, I just don't want to wait…"

"Can you get through the day without freaking out?" he asked

I laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I think I can" I said

"Good…" that was the last thing he said, before the both of us were silent, he got up and left the cafeteria.

I didn't know if I could wait until tomorrow…

My cell phone rang loudly beside my head, my eyes shot open and jumped up, my phone fell on the ground and I stumbled to pick it up, pretty much falling off of the edge.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey," toms voice cam over the phone.

"Oh, hi" I said happily

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, just fell off the bed." I said

"Well, I'm coming to pick you up in like a half an hour alright?" he asked

"Yeah sounds good, see you then,"

"Bye,"

I hung up.

I got out of bed and put my phone in my purse, I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and slipped on some jeans and a T-Shirt, the bruises were pretty much cleared up now, so I could show my arms without being questioned.

I went downstairs and my dad want there, I picked up the phone and called him.

I told him I was going to see bill today, and tom was coming to get me. He said he was working on Zac's case, looking for any evidence of a strange animal anywhere.

You have NO idea how badly I want to tell everyone what was going on…

I heard a knock on the door; it hadn't even been a full half hour yet, strange…

I opened it and tom stood there.

"Your early" I said

"Yeah, I got here pretty quick" he laughed

I looked outside, I saw no car.

"Um, where's the car?" I asked

"I ran here, and we are running back"

I will never understand how that boy ran in those pants…

"Um, WE can't run because I'M not a vampire…" I said

"Get on my back" he demanded

"Huh?"

"Just do it." he laughed and turned around, I jumped on his back and he held me as securely as he could.

I closed the door with my free arm.

"Ready?" he asked

"I think so" I clenched onto him tighter.

And then I felt it. The wind blew up against my face, but it felt…nice.

It wasn't long before he started to slow down.

I still clenched onto him.

"Um…Audrina…you can let go now" he laughed

"Oh! Sorry," I jumped down "I didn't know if we were still going or not you move so swiftly when you run" I said

"Yeah…I guess" he smiled

I looked at the house for a second. I was nervous.

"I don't know what I'm going to say…" I mumbled

"Say what you feel," he replied

I smiled at his knowledge…

I walked into the house very slowly. I didn't know where he was.

I walked into the big open living room. Garrett stood there, and smiled at me.

"Its nice to see you Audrina" he said

"You too Garrett…" I smiled back at him

"Um, I don't know where bill is…could you tell-,"

I heard noise behind me. Bill had just walked down the stairs, he was a few meters away from me and he just stood there.

He looked at me and then looked away quickly, his face looked like someone had just stabbed him.

He turned around to walk back up the stairs.

"Hey!" I shouted

He stopped and looked at me.

We just stood there. And then I made a small step forward. And then more.

I got closer to him and he stood very defensively, almost like he was trying to lean away but he was glued to the ground.

I got closer and closer.

And then I was directly in front of him.

So close that I could kiss him.

But instead, I put my arms around him ad hugged him, tighter than I ever had.

He was hesitant, but then I felt his cold hands around my as well, and his head rested on mine.

I needed to remember him the way he was before I saw him…like that.

This hug brought me back to the reality that he was beautiful, even though, I already knew that.

_**Chapter 25**_

"I'm so sorry" he whispered

"Shut up," I whispered back, but he understood the tone and laughed a little, I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to hold him…

He released me afterwards. I thought he was going to cry, it sure looked like it, but then I remember he couldn't cry, and had no tears…

"I' sorry Audrina, and you need to know that, I didn't want you to see me that way, and I know you were afraid, and I could've hurt you, god, I should just…kill myself"

I put my finger on his lips.

"Don't talk like that" I said, and then kissed him, for one quick moment.

"Can we just, spend some time together?" I asked "I miss the old you, the monster you is hot and all, but I miss the sentimental, beautiful, human like you" I smiled

He kissed me again and held my hand; we walked upstairs to his room.

Bill lay down on the bed and then I lay down beside him.

He held me so close to him and I held onto him tightly, I closed my eyes.

"You know that I'll be apologizing to you everyday for the rest of our lives," he laughed

"I know, I guess I can deal with it" I smiled

We lay there in silence for a long time.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked, concern in is voice

I didn't answer for a minute…was I afraid of him? Did I have a reason to be?

"I don't know, should I be afraid?"

"I don't want you to be afraid, but I want to reassure you…I will never hurt you, or put you into that kind of situation again. Because…I love you, more than anything else in the world"

I sat up and looked at him, teary eyed.

"You're the only reason for me to stay here" he touched my cheek.

A tear fell and he caught it.

"You know, I've never known any other human who cries as much as you do"

"I have a good life, happy tears are necessary" I smiled "What will you do, when I'm old and wrinkly? and your still so beautiful and young?" I asked

"I would never change you, because I know you don't want that…"

"Yes, I don't, I want to be able to grow old with you, even though you will always look the same"

"If I have to put on a gray haired wig and some old man clothes, I will do it, for you"

I laughed.

"I would never let you do that" I leaned in and kissed him.

The kiss became more intense every second.

But then he disappeared front right underneath me.

I looked over and saw him close his bedroom door. And lock it.

I smiled and bit my lip.

He walked back over to the bed slowly, and then when he got back on it, he continued kissing me.

First my lips and then he made his way down, he was kissing my neck and then I gasped.

"What's the matter?" he said, but didn't stop

"Tom and Garrett are home." I replied

He looked up at me.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn,"

I giggled, and pulled his face to meet mine, pressing my lips to his, and lifting his shirt over his head…

I walked down the stairs really awkwardly; I didn't know if they heard us, we weren't that loud anyways…I hoped.

Tom and Garrett sat in the living room.

I walked in and sat on the couch beside tom.

"What were you guys doing up there?" he asked, "You seemed pretty quiet…"

"Oh, um…we. …Were…just talking…" I lied

"Oh, okay"

Just then the front door opened.

Georg and Gustav walked in.

"Hey guys!" gustav said, smiling, he seemed happy today, gustav was pretty cute, but like…cute meaning I wanted to pinch his cheeks…

Bill walked down the stairs and greeted them.

We all sat in the living room, Garrett reading his paper, and me and bill cuddling on the couch; I was staring deep into his golden eyes.

"You, know, I wrote something for you," he said

"Really? You didn't have to do that" I smiled

"I wanted to," he handed me a little piece of paper

"It's actually a song, but I don't think ill sing it now, just read it…"

I opened it up; the page was full of writing,

The entire song was beautiful, and he called it…PhantomRider

He watched me smile while I read the lyrics, I almost started to cry.

But the lyrics that caught me the most were,

"Kiss me goodbye, into the night, like a phantom rider, I'm dying tonight…"

I read it out loud.

"This is…just…" I couldn't even finish and then I kissed him.

"I'm taking that as you like it" he smiled

"I love it," I laughed

"And sooner or later I'll sing it for you,"

"Good, I can't wait to hear it"

Tom grabbed the guitar hero out and turned it on, they started playing and we watched and laughed.

We were all having fun and laughing, when Garrett burst.

"STOP!" he shouted.

Everything was silent. The guys stared at him wide eyed, I was just confused.

Tom turned off the game and stood up.

"What's going on?" bill asked seriously, standing up and pulling me up with him.

I saw tom's nostrils flare. Bill walked away from me up to Garrett, I didn't see what they were saying or hear it.

I felt a gust of wind behind me and turned around in horror. Only to see a familiar face, I never wanted to see again…

Chapter 26

I gasped and stepped back, bill flashed over to me and stood in front of me defensively.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you again," Luc said

Bill snarled, it was the most frightening noise I've ever heard from him.

"Oh my, looks like someone rolled off the wrong side of the bed this morning" he laughed

I turned around, my eyed widened when I saw her standing there, it was Siobhan, the girl from the store, she smirked at me and I backed into bill.

Tom ran and stood there, blocking Siobhan from getting to me.

"Oh its so sad how you are protecting a human!" she yelled

"Now, now dear, don't get too angry"

Another long, brown haired woman walked into the room, following her, a tall brunette man.

"Leave." Garrett said, as calm as he could be.

"But we just got here!" the tall man said and plopped down on the couch.

"Aren't you going to introduce your guests?" the woman asked

"What are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay away!" tom growled

Luc walked slowly around bill, he still stood very defensively in front of me.

"You know, I still don't know your name," he said to me "And…we've already met"

He smiled.

His hand reached out to touch me face, bill grabbed his arm and whipped him across the room, I stepped backward, my jaw dropped to the floor.

Luc stood up in a flash. He and bill snarled at each other.

"HEY!" the man shouted

Luc looked at him.

"CONTROL YOURSELF!" he boomed

It was silent, bill held my hand.

"I see you found some new followers" Siobhan looked at Gustav and Georg.

She walked over towards them; they stood very still and tall.

"Do you understand English? LEAVE! NOW!" Garrett yelled at them again

"Now Garrett, I still want to meet this lovely young lady," the man walked towards me

"My name, is Ian, this is Katerina," he pointed to the brunette woman "And., I'm sure you know Luc and Siobhan"

He took my hand, I tried to pull it away, but he barely even had to hold it tight for me to not be able to get out of his grasp.

He kissed my hand.

When he let go, I whipped it away from him.

He laughed.

"Oh, she's feisty" he smiled, bill growled once again, this time, it was angrier.

"I am going to ask you one more time…why the fuck are you here?" tom was trying to sound calm

"Oh, no reason, we just wanted to visit. And…I'm pretty thirsty…" Siobhan teased, looking straight at me when she finished her sentence.

"She is not your toy!" bill shouted at her

"Oh shut up!" she yelled back at him

His eyes widened.

"You think this weak little human…is better than me? You think that SHE can replace that memory of me?" she laughed

"Useless." She turned around.

"Siobhan behave dear, we don't want to start anything" Katerina smirked a crooked smile.

Luc grabbed the back of bills shirt and pulled him away from me knocking him into the wall.

I screamed as Luc grabbed my head and pulled it closer to him, he smelt my hair, when he opened his eyes, they were black.

My jaw dropped again.

And then he was swept away, tom wrestling him down on the ground.

He pulled me down with them and I landed on the glass coffee table., it smashed to pieces all over the floor.

I cried out in pain.

I felt stings all over my arm.

I gasped when I saw cuts, scattered all over me.

The blood started to drop form them.

I was dead now…

I stood up, and when I looked around, I saw tom still wrestling Luc down on the ground, and Garrett still in shock, bill still up against the wall trying to get back up, and Siobhan, Ian and Katerina,

Staring at me with there pure black eyes.

Everything was moving in slow motion.

And then I looked to my right and saw Ian, mid air, lunging for me, Garrett ran into him, knocking him out of my way.

I stood frozen, not knowing what to do.

Katerina ran at me as well, Gustav and Georg running to save me from her.

Everyone was attacking everyone.

I heard nothing but silence, even though the room was filled with violence.

I heard a voice in the distance, slowly starting to become clear.

"AUDRINA! AUDRINA! GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

I tried to move, and then my feet started to.

I ran through the front door, pushing everything that was in my way, out of my way.

I entered the forest, and I didn't stop running, I kept going and going and going, until I was far way from here, the blood was staining my clothes as I ran.

I tripped over a branch landing on the solid ground of twigs.

I couldn't get up.

Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to move.

The twigs and sticks on the ground hurt my wounds.

I pushed myself up.

You can do this Audrina, get away from here, run and don't stop!

I kept telling myself this.

I continued to run and run, everything was blurry, I still felt like I was moving in slow motion.

I felt my heart beating fast, and I felt my cold tears run down my pale cheeks.

My heartbeat was slow, and loud, it was the only thing I could hear,

Even thought I was running fast.

The trees starting getting farther and farther apart, I was out of breath.

I stopped and collapsed on the ground.

Breathing heavily, trying to stay alive.

I wasn't freaking, just keep saying it.

I wasn't freaking out.

This was all a dream.

My heartbeat got slower.

I closed my eyes.

I heard mumbling of voice around me.

And then pain, I felt unbearable pain in my neck.

I had never felt anything like this in my life.

But it hurt.

I screamed.

Shaking and squirming underneath pressure to my hands.

And then the pressure was gone.

I felt nothing except the insane sting all over my body.

It spread so fast.

I opened my eyes but I saw only white, no shapes or shadows.

Everything burned, every single part of me.

I heard nothing, no voices, not even my own cries. I heard a loud rining.

And then I realized it. I was dying.

I'm going to quote someone. This person isn't real, but if she was, I would understand what she meant when she said,

"Death is easy, Life is harder"

Chapter 27

My eyes shot open.

Everything was so…clear.

All I saw were trees, and the sky. The sun shone through them.

I sat up off the cold ground.

And looked around.

Was this a dream? Was I dead?

Where the hell was I?

The last thing I remembered, was… I couldn't remember anything.

I closed my eyes tightly, things flashed through my head, I saw. A boy.

And then I remembered. Bill.

I was being chased…and I fell…I was cut.

I looked at my arm.

Nothing there.

No scrapes, no bruises nothing.

Just pale white skin.

I stood up.

The next thing I felt, was…

I felt…. strong.

I could hear every noise that went on in this forest; I heard a leaf move when the wind blew. I could smell every scent.

What was happening to me?

I looked at myself, my arms were so pale, and then my clothes, I saw them, stained with red.

I smelt my garment and my throat began to burn like someone was shoving an iron down my esophagus.

I clasped it tightly and tried to relieve the pain.

I took of my shirt and threw it far away from me.

I was left with a white tank top on.

And then, of all the things I could see, feel, and hear.

There was one thing I didn't hear.

My heartbeat.

I put my hand on my neck to feel a pulse, anything.

Nothing.

I wasn't breathing. My heart wasn't beating. And of all the things I could do, I couldn't cry.

I knew what was wrong with me.

I was…I…

I couldn't even bare to think the damn word.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to throw things and break them, I wanted to freak out.

But I couldn't even move.

I touched my face. No bumps like there used to be, it was as soft as porcelain. Every inch of my skin was so smooth. I was paler than I'd ever seen myself. My body was so…gorgeous.

I used to have a bit of flab on my stomach, which was now completely gone and flat. I was perfect, and I hated it.

I started walking through the trees, and then I started to run, I ran faster and faster and eventually, I knew how it felt to be like them.

Everything passed by me in a flash, like everything was a complete and total blur.

I needed to find someone that I knew, where was bill…where was tom, the guys?

I kept running through the forest, getting hit on my arms but saw no sign of cuts or anything scratches or scrapes.

And then I reached the end of the forest, I slowed down my running.

I could still feel my throat burning. But I didn't care right now, I felt under control.

I saw the house in front of me, the house that hopefully had people in it.

I walked slowly up to it and opened the front door.

"Hello?" I said

I gasped.

My voice, what was wrong with my voice?

It was like I was singing; I had a beautiful voice now too?

I got no answer back.

I said it again.

Still no answer.

I walked through the house, and into the kitchen.

I saw a door leading to the backyard.

And I saw them.

A whole group of them.

I saw bill and the guys, and Garrett, Ian, Katerina, and Siobhan and Luc.

I slowly opened the door.

I saw Garrett holding bills arms back, I saw him yelling at Luc, or just towards the group of them.

I stepped outside and listened.

"YOU KILLED HER!" bill shouted

"This is NOT supposed to be our nature, WE FEED ON HUMANS! THAT IS HOW WE ARE SUPPOSED TO SURVIVE!" Ian shouted back at him.

"I LOVED HER!" he shouted back.

I gasped quietly.

"LOVE DOES NOT HAPPEN WITH HUMANS AND VAMPIRES!" luc interrupted, I couldn't stand the constant yelling.

I walked down the stairs off the deck, everyone stopped. They all stared at me, all of their haws dropped to the ground.

Bill looked the most shocked. I didn't smile, I didn't even speak. I was feeling nothing right now.

Because I had no feelings anymore.

I stepped onto the ground.

"Oh my god" tom mumbled

"Audrina?" bill asked, stepping closer to me.

I stood very still as he got close to me.

He touched my hand and held it, I slapped it away.

His face went from happy and shocked, to confused.

"What's the matter?" he asked

Everyone stared at me still.

"What's, the matter?" I repeated it.

He nodded, still with a confused expression on his face.

"Honestly Bill?" I said, "LOOK AT ME!" I snarled

He did so, just stared.

"Your beautiful," he smiled

"SHUTUP!" I shouted, I didn't understand why I was being so mean, I needed to though.

"Why am I like this?" I sobbed, but once again, remembered I couldn't cry anymore.

"You were dying Audrina, I had to save you" he said, "I didn't think I gave you enough venom, but you're here, your alive" He smiled again

"THIS. Is NOT alive!" I shouted, "I never wanted to be like this! I can't cry! I can't feel anything! I told you; I didn't want to be likes this! Ever!"

"Audrina, I-,"

"No," I put my hand out, commanding him to shut his mouth.

"I have no more tears left, I have…no feelings, except for the burning in my throat, and the anger. I can't feel any pain. I cant even…" I paused "I can't even hear my own heartbeat anymore" I sobbed

"Audrina, I wanted to be with you forever, I love you, I did this for us" he said

"No No No!" I yelled "I wanted to live with you forever, I wanted to become old with you. I NEVER wanted to be apart of this lifestyle, and you knew that!"

He didn't respond, he just stared at me, hurt.

"Your saying that you saved me?" I asked, "I'M. !" I snarled

"Even death would have been better than this! Because I would still be with you forever! I always imagined that when I died, you would be waiting for me, and I would be a teenager again, with you, forever, and now I'm stuck in this body that isn't even mine anymore, I'm stuck in this world that I wasn't supposed to stay in! And now I have to be apart of this life that I find gruesome and sickening. That I once found beautiful…and its all because of you" I scowled at him.

"I can never eat my favorite foods anymore, because I have no idea what they tasted like! And my dad!" I put my head in my hands.

"My dad is going to be sitting at home! Wondering where the hell I am, and he KNOWS I'm here with you and you know what? He's going to blame you for him not knowing where I am; I can never see him again, because if I do, I'll kill him! Not even on purpose!"

He frowned.

"And Tara! My BEST FRIEND! I can't even see her anymore!" I paused "And the one thing I wish I could do right now is cry, and I cant even force a SINGLE TEAR OUT OF ME!"

I felt my anger building up inside me, I wanted to hurt him, I didn't know why, but I wanted him to feel an incredible amount of pain.

I squeezed my eyes shut and imagined myself hurting him.

And then I heard him cry out in pain, I opened my eyes and they felt like they were burning.

Everyone stared at me in shock and fright.

Bill was down on the ground, squirming, I was hurting him, but I didn't know how.

"AUDRINA STOP IT!" tom shouted and went over to bills side.

I shut my eyes again tightly and opened them.

The burning sensation was gone; bill had stopped squirming and was now lying on the ground, clearly hurt.

"She has an ability" Garrett stared a t me wide eyed.

"Its amazing" Siobhan said

"Its hot" Luc bit his lip, I glared at him and he stopped staring at me sensually, and looked away, he was threatened by me.

"She's so strong, as if she has been doing this for years, newborns are usually rabid!" Katerina was so fascinated by me.

Bill was silent on the ground; I heard quiet moans every few seconds from him. I didn't care.

"What's her ability?" Georg asked

"She can control someone else's feelings, mostly the pain they feel. She can make any part of their body hurt, she can determine how much and where, and what it feels like, just by imagining it"

Tom helped bill stand up.

Bill limped over to me, and held my shoulders.

"Audrina, I'm sorry," he said

I stepped away from him. He started to fall when tom caught him.

"Come with us, dear" Katerina said "We will teach you the right way to live" she smirked

"NO!" bill shouted

I looked at the guys; I looked at bill, lying on the ground, his eyes begging me not to leave.

"I loved you" I glared at him, and walked slowly towards Ian, Katerina, Siobhan and Luc.

"Lets get the hell out of here" I said

They ran into the forest ad I followed.

Looking back one last time, as bill stared at me, so much pain in his face, I couldn't even express it with enough words.

I was leaving him, completely forgetting our forever…

Chapter 28

As we began running, I felt as if I was faster than all of them.

I passed them all and ended up in the front.

"Hey! You don't know where you're going remember?" Luc yelled

I smiled and slowed down a bit.

We were running for a long time, but when Ian stopped in front of me, we all stopped.

We walked through the remaining area of trees and there stood a house.

"You have a house?" I asked

"We got rid of the humans first" Siobhan smiled deviously

Aside from the extreme pain I felt from the burning in my throat, I felt painful from what I had just done.

I don't know what got into me.

I was still so confused.

I didn't know that I could have an ability.

I walked behind everyone, following them into the house.

I looked down at my hand and gasped, they all stopped and stared at me.

"What is it?" Katerina asked

"I don't have a ring on my hand, and the sun is out!"

Ian laughed "Don't worry doll, newborns aren't affected by it for a while, we have a ring for you" he smiled

How did they ALREADY have a ring for me? Whatever.

I followed them inside the house; it was quite large, and pretty clean, as if no one had been in the house at all.

I walked into the living room, on the fireplace, were pictures of the family that used to be here. It made me hurt inside, it made me more ashamed of what I was now.

"I need to see my father," I said, turning around to face them all

"We have everything figured out dear, don't worry" Katerina smiled and put her hand on my shoulder, I nudged away from her.

"I can see you still aren't that fond of us" she said

"I'm getting used to this alright?" I snapped

"You know, for a newborn, your handling yourself very well, usually they cant control their thirst like you are" Ian smiled

Thanks for reminding me.

"So, what's the plan exactly?" I asked

Siobhan went over to the desk in the room and opened a small box on top of it, she took out a small orange black ring.

She handed it to me. I looked at it.

It was silver and had a black diamond in the middle.

"NEVER. Take that off," she said

"This isn't giving me any closure still," I said, slipping the ring on my finger.

"Well, we are going hunting after, don't worry about it" Luc said

"That's not it. My father" I said

"Oh yes." Katerina said, she ran upstairs and was back in a second with a tiny box.

"What is-,"

"Just open it." she snapped

"Contacts?" I asked

"Thank god we killed someone who was somewhat useful" she laughed

"You need to put them in right before you go and speak to your father, the fire that is still burning in your eyes will melt away the color within about 15 minutes" Ian said

"I cant only talk to him for 15 minutes!" I shouted

"You need to lie to him Audrina"

"Oh my god! What am I supposed to say?" I snapped

"I don't know, think of something!" Ian shouted back at me.

I sighed.

"What about my friend"

"What friend?" luc snarled

"My best friend! I can't just disappear and not give her a reason!"

"FINE! You can talk to her, but make it quick when you do see her," Ian swung around and walked out the front door.

They all followed him, so I might as well follow them.

We went outside and started running again through the forest, it wasn't long before Ian commanded us all to stop.

"Can you smell it?" he asked

I smelt the air, my throat burned again. I clenched it.

"This one is for you" Katerina said, looking at me.

I couldn't see anything.

"I don't know where they are," I said

"Smell, and then it guides you" he said

I did so; I started moving forward to where the smell came from, I started to run again through the trees and then I stopped, my throat burned more. I looked forward and saw a man; he was wearing a fisherman's hat and some fishing gear, he was whistling as he walked through the forest.

"Approach him, don't frighten him just yet, you'll know when" luc whispered in my ear.

I jumped down the small hill and landed on the ground, leaved crunching under my feet, the man looked at me wide eyed, but then he was calm, I guess I startled him.

"Oh hello there!" he said

I walked towards him slowly. As I got closer I smelt the blood and my throat continued to burn, even more.

He started stepping back.

"Hey now, what's the matter?" he said, putting his hands out in front of him defensively

My eyes turned black, I felt it.

And then I squeezed them tight, when I opened them the man was whimpering on the ground, squealing in pain.

I shut them again to stop the pain, and lunged for him.

"Here are the contacts, are you ready?" he said, handing me the box again

"Yeah, I think so" I sighed

"Don't worry Audrina, it's easy to lie" he smiled, then again, Luc was a huge asshole, he would know that lying is easy…

I looked in the mirror of the car, and slipped the blue contacts in my eye.

I got out of the car and walked up to the door, opening it slowly.

"Who's there?" he yelled, he walked into the front door hallway, his eyes widened

"Audrina!" he ran to me and hugged me.

I hugged him back, but very hesitantly, I could smell his blood, I had to control myself, before I killed my own father.

"Where the hell have you been girl?!" he said

He looked at me up and down.

"Your so pale? What did he do to you?!" my dads tone got angrier

"Nothing dad. He has nothing to do with this." I said calmly

"Than what's the matter?! Why are you acting so strange?" he asked

I paused, thinking of a lie in my head.

"I have…to um…"

"Spit it out girl!" he yelled

"I have to go away, for a while" I said, I walked upstairs.

He followed me.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I cant stay here, I have to um…I just have to get away for a while alright?" I said

I walked into the bedroom; I walked by my mirror and noticed the blue in my eyes starting to fade already.

I grabbed a bag and threw some of my clothes in it, I went into my drawer and threw a few knick knacks in it, my ipod, books, stuff I didn't need anymore.

"Audrina, I don't understand he said" I walked past him and went down the stairs, putting my shoes back on in the hall.

"I just, I need to leave, I am tired of this place dad, I want to go, to Europe again, I would have a better life there" I sighed

I opened the door. My dad grabbed my shoulder.

"Audrina, please don't leave," it was the first time I'd seen tears in his eyes, it hurt.

"I know, I'm not like your mother, and you miss her, but I'm trying as hard as I can to get through to you, and I know I can never measure up to the way she was but we could try doing some new things together, just don't go." He said

I didn't respond, I just looked at him. I had never seen him so upset since my mother died.

"I- I'm sorry daddy," I walked out the door.

"Audrina!" he yelled again

I turned around quickly; he stood on the step, frozen.

"I love you dad," I said quickly, got into the passenger side of the car and Luc backed out of the driveway, as we drove away I saw my father in the rearview mirror, standing at the end of the driveway, and then dropping down to his knees.

I would give anything to go back there, to hug him and tell him I was joking, to say that I was trapped in this wretched body that wasn't even mine anymore.

I had to leave everything behind.

Chapter 29

I buried my head in my hands, my heart was hurting even if I wasn't sure I had one or not.

"Oh stop sobbing," Luc teased

"Shut up, or I'll control the pain in your genitals," I snapped

His eyes widened and he stopped talking.

I can't believe I just did that.

Luc sped up down the on road, and eventually we were back at that stupid house.

He got out of the car, but I stayed in for a while. I just needed to be alone.

My dad thought I hated him, he thought that I was angry with him, and I left him all alone.

But I still had one more problem left to deal with.

Tara.

I got out of the car, I slammed the door, and it almost broke. I had to remember my strength.

I walked into the house, sulking, everyone stared at me.

"What?" I snapped

"You'll get used to it dear," Katerina said

Katerina, looked really angry and mean, but she was actually really sweet when it came to being around us, and our kind of vampires.

"Get used to what?" I snapped again

"The fact that you have to leave everything behind" Siobhan frowned

I didn't say anything.

I turned around and walked up the stairs. I passed by a mirror and looked at myself in it.

My long blonde hair looked silkier now, and my eyes were a gorgeous gold color. I was pale white, and slimmer than before.

I couldn't bear to look at myself. Because in my eyes, I was hideous.

I walked through the upstairs floor of the house, going into the bedrooms, snooping around.

And then I found a door, on the door, there was a note.

"Don't open until your birthday Mary! Love Jim"

I took the note off f the door, and then I put my hand on the wood and pushed it open slowly, I dropped the note on the floor and my hand shot up to my mouth.

The room was a nursery. A nursery that hadn't even been opened yet.

I walked inside and looked around, shocked.

This woman was pregnant, and she was getting this nursery from her husband.

I wanted to cry, I didn't want to be like this. They killed this woman and her child and her husband, and I was exactly like them now.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

And on the wall, I looked at the photo in the frame.

Presumably Mary, holding her ever so large pregnant stomach, holding that baby that never got a chance to live…

I dropped to my knees on the ground.

I started to groan angrily at myself.

I banged on the ground.

I hated myself right now, and I especially hated the way I was, and the fact I would never be myself again.

~*~1 week later~*~

"I have to go back," I said

"Don't you dare." He threatened me.

I turned around. I cocked my head to the side, feeling my eyes turn red.

He stepped back defensively.

"Don't test me." I said

He stood back.

"I'm going back," I said one last time "No negotiations. Either you come with me, or I go by myself."

"But all of those teenagers! You will lose control!"

"Are you saying I'm not strong enough?" I asked

"Luc, I would just shut up, before you piss her off," Siobhan said, she was right.

He silenced.

"When are you going?" she asked

"Soon, would you like to come?" I asked, slipping on a jacket

"Are you planning on paying a visit to our little friends? If you know who I mean" she smirked

"Maybe, maybe not, it depends what mood I'm in."

Over the last week, I wasn't the same person anymore.

The pain I felt, the agony, the guilt. Was gone, or hiding somewhere.

I was the leader now. Well at least that's what I would call it.

I was more powerful than all of the four of them put together.

I wasn't sure how, but it was fun threatening them.

Siobhan had become more of my friend now, I still hadn't talked to Tara, bill tom, Georg or Gustav in the last week and a few days.

But that's what I was doing today, but more importantly, I was going to see Tara.

I never imagined myself finding enjoyment in hurting people, but for some reason, now I did.

And even better, I could get into peoples heads, change their thoughts. Make them forget things.

Ian tells me often how he's never seen anything like me before. It was almost unexplainable.

"Are we running?" she asked

"Are you kidding? I look decent today, I don't want to mess myself up" I said

"Good thinking girl" we laughed

Outside, there was a slick, black dodge charger in the driveway.

I got in the drivers side and Siobhan got in the passenger side.

"When did you get this?" she asked

"A few days ago, I stole it from a rich man, can you tell?" she said

"Yum." She smiled

I stepped on the pedal and backed out of the driveway, accelerating and ignoring the speed limit down the road.

"What are you going to tell her?" she asked me

I didn't know actually.

"I'll lie, just like I did to my father." I sighed

There were moments in the day when I lost my power, and felt weak, and upset. Moments like now, when I thought about my father, when I thought about Tara, when I thought about bill.

The entire drive was silent. Until Siobhan broke the silence.

"Did you love him?" she asked

I looked at her, confused and angry she asked the question.

"I'm sorry, I just…wanted to know" she sighed

I didn't respond for a few minutes, but eventually did.

"Yes." I said

"You shouldn't have done it," she said

"Done what?" I snapped

"Left him." She looked down

"But its okay that you did?" I snarled at her

"No, its not…I made the wrong choice, I know I hurt him, but I was at your stage when it happened…I was angry, I didn't know what to think."

"I don't love him anymore." I said angrily

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at me sympathetically

I didn't answer her, but I was thinking it, and yea…I did…

We pulled into the school parking lot; everyone stared at us as we entered. The windows in the car were tinted black, so no one could really see us.

I drove past their car, and yes, they were all standing there, just like normal, and Tara was with tom, looks like they were going out now. I felt happy for her…

We parked around the other side of the parking lot.

I stepped out of the car, slipping on my sunglasses.

"Do you know where she is?" Siobhan asked

"Yep." I sighed, "Right over there, follow me"

I shut and locked the car door. I walked over to the silver Audi, Siobhan walking beside me, every single person in the parking lot stared at us except them and Tara didn't see me either.

We walked up to them, and they all immediately went silent and stared at us.

"Audrina?!" Tara shrieked and weaved her way out of tom's arms and grabbed me, hugging me tighter than she ever had, but I could barely feel it.

"Where the hell have you been? The guys won't tell me anything?" she said

"Um, I need to talk to you" I said seriously

"Wait, what's the matter?" she asked

I didn't look at her while I talked, I just looked at bill through my sunglasses, he stared at me, and pain filled his face. I couldn't look at him, but for some reason I couldn't look away from him either.

"Nothing, I just, I have to tell you something…"

She looked over my shoulder at Siobhan.

"Who is that?" she whispered

"You don't need to know," I snapped

"Oh…okay," she said

She noticed me staring at something other then her through my sunglasses.

"Gees, would you take those off?" she ripped them off my face. I gasped and she backed away when she looked at me.

She realized something wasn't right the moment she backed away.

"What the HELL is going on?"

I grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the forest.

"Don't follow me," I turned around and threatened the guys.

"Hey what are you doing? Audrina!" she shrieked as I clasped her wrist and ended up in the forest.

Somehow, almost ever confrontation ended up in here…

We went deep inside, and ended up once again, in that open area, that I somehow always ended up in.

I let go of her and put her in front of me.

"What's up with your eyes?" she asked

"Listen, of all the things you shouldn't see, this was definitely one of them," I pointed at my eyes

"Its not just that Audrina, you look a lot different than you did a few weeks ago," she said

"Listen, you, and me, cannot be friends anymore."

I saw her eyes become glossy.

"Wait, what?" she asked

"Its complicated, and I cant tell you, I wish I could, but this, friendship…it wont work anymore, and that's pretty much all I needed to tell you"

She looked so confused; part of me felt unbearable pain on the inside.

I heard a noise behind me; I turned around and saw Siobhan. She walked over and stood beside me.

"What, so is she your new friend now?" she said angrily

"That isn't it Tara, its complicated and you are in no position to know," I growled

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked again

"Listen, I don't know how many times I have to remind you, I CANNOT TELL YOU!" I shouted

"What's wrong with you Audrina! GOD!" she shouted and walked past me, nudging Siobhan aggressively in the shoulder.

Siobhan snarled.

Tara looked at her wide-eyed, and then Siobhan hit her, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Siobhan!" I shouted, she stood very still, but had a satisfied smirk on her face.

Tara moaned in pain, and then I smelt it, it came over me like a tidal wave. I looked down at her, and saw blood dripping from her wrist.

I looked over at Siobhan, her eyes turning black.

"NO!" I shouted,

She didn't hear me.

Siobhan lunged at Tara and she screamed, but then something came in to stop her.

Tom jumped through mid air and knocked Siobhan out of the way.

Tara still sat on the ground, bleeding, looking around in complete and utter shock.

Just then, bill, gustav and Georg stepped in.

Tom had Siobhan pinned on the ground, not letting her get up; she snapped her teeth at him.

I looked back at Tara, she stared straight at me, and her jaw dropped when she saw my eyes turn black, I felt it.

I looked away, I didn't inhale. And then something knocked me down.

Pinning me down to the ground, bill was above me, holding down my arms, I squirmed from underneath him.

" OF ME!" I shouted, I shut my eyes and imagined, and then I felt his pressure on my arms release. I stood up and stared at him, my eyes burning like fire. I stared at him.

"Audrina stop it!" Gustav shouted.

I was hurting him again, watching him whimper on the ground and squirm in pain. It hurt me.

I shut my eyes, stopping my angry thoughts.

I stepped back. Looking at bill down on the ground, tom now at his side, and Siobhan standing up, taking in all the drama.

"You said you never wanted to be a monster?!" tom shouted

"WELL NOW YOU'RE THE WORST OF ALL OF THEM!" he boomed I stared wide-eyed, Tara just looking at all of us, scared.

I started to back farther away from them. Bill still down on the ground. He looked up for a moment and looked at me, his eyes red, and his face even more painful looking, I sobbed as I walked away. I stared straight into his eyes, and then turned and ran away, far away.

Chapter 30

I couldn't believe what was happening to me, I couldn't believe that it took me this long to realize that I was…a monster.

I didn't stop running, the trees brushing by me, and once again, everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. I could see my breathe in the air, like fog as I ran.

I wouldn't stop running until I got somewhere far away from here.

I wasn't using my instincts when I ran; I let my legs take me wherever they wanted to.

The forest seemed to end eventually, leading out to this HUGE open field. All of it was just green grass and trees completely surrounding the area. There were rolling hills around it and in the distance I saw a house, I continued running through the field, not stopping for anything.

It seemed the long field didn't seem to end at all. I couldn't stop running, I wanted to stop, but my legs just wouldn't listen, they carried me through that field, the field that took me nowhere.

My legs finally stopped once I got closer to the large barn. I waked up to it, I pushed on the barn door and when it opened I saw animals.

Scattered all over the barn.

I stared at them all. I smelt them all. The wretched smell, and the smell of their blood.

What was I trying to tell myself?

I stepped back, closing the door.

I backed away, not taking my eyes off of that barn.

I bumped into something.

I hasped and turned around.

He stood there.

"Bill." I sighed, staring at him in shock, I was questioning what the hell he was doing here.

He didn't answer me.

"Bill?" I said again, stepping back a little bit.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. He took a step towards me.

I was very hesitant.

Right now, I felt vulnerable.

He took one more step, getting closer to me, I still didn't move.

His hands reached up, and held my arms, I didn't move, I didn't hit him away, I just kept staring in his eyes, and for some reason, I couldn't seem to get in his head…

And then he kissed me. Pressing his lips to mine, it was so intense, like it was the last time we would ever kiss, it didn't hurt me, but if I was human, I was sure it would.

I felt no power, no strength. I felt weak, so weak I didn't even think I could move.

I put my hand on both sides of his face and pulled him in closer.

If I could cry, I would definitely have a tear falling from my cheek right now.

I didn't understand this.

I hurt him, I gave him hell, and he still loved me, he still managed to kiss me without wanting to kill me.

He released me, still looking deep into my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked

"Because I love you." He said

I urged myself to say it.

"I can't be with you like this, not the way I am" I said

"Why?" he asked

"I'm a monster" I looked down

He didn't respond.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard Ian's voice from behind me; I immediately stepped away from bill and turned around.

"Why are you with him?" Luc appeared, he growled at bill, bill stared angrily at him back, snarling under his breath.

Everyone started to appear out of the forest, I didn't know what was going on, I stepped farther away from bill, everyone formed a circle around me, and I was stuck in the middle.

Tom and the guys were surrounding me at one point, and then Ian, Katerina, luc and Siobhan were on the other side, all staring angrily at each other and snarling.

"Just because you think you have some kind of power over her, doesn't mean she is going to go back with you. She is living the right lifestyle" Siobhan said

"Killing is not always the answer! You can clearly see we are surviving fine off of animals blood!" tom replied

"You used to be like this, you remember that!" Katerina shouted

"You are all a disgrace to our kind." Luc growled

It only took so long before they were going at it.

Everything happened so fast when you were like this, it almost took you forever to realize it.

Everyone around me was in violent action; I looked around at what I saw, in visioning everything in slow motion.

"STOP!" I shouted.

No one listened to me.

I got into all of their heads, shouting at them to stop. Squeezing my eyes shut tight. And then all was silent, everyone staring at me.

"This life. It doesn't matter what you eat, or how you act. You are a monster. All of us."

"I never wanted to be this way. For a reason… being human, doesn't exactly make you innocent. Being a vampire doesn't make you innocent either! You think that its right to kill humans for your own enjoyment?! This lifestyle shouldn't even be here anymore!"

"Everyday of my life, I wondered what it would be like to not be human for just one day…I imagined it being fun, and awesome, but then I realized that I was living it for real, and it is my worst nightmare! I would give anything to be a human again. To be with my friends, to be with my dad. To have my life back, the way it was supposed to be! Not like this! And it wasn't MY choice…" I frowned.

"Wouldn't any of you wish to have all of that again if you could?" I asked them

No one said anything; they just stood there, looking at me, with sympathetic faces.

I turned around, walking out of the middle of that circle.

I started to run again, the wind rushing through my hair. And I reached the forest again, I ran through it, making my way to my car.

I got inside and saw there.

The key in the ignition.

I pulled out of my parking spot and started driving down that road. Seeing the school in my rearview mirror, and as I drove down that road, I drove by my house, I could just see me dad, sitting alone in the living room, where we used to sit and talk all the time…

I didn't know how something as simple as a kiss could bring me out of my daze of power and anger.

I stopped driving when I saw it, the forest that had ended my life.

I didn't know exactly how I remembered where I died, but I had led myself here.

I parked on the side of the road.

I got out of the car and walked into the forest, everything flashed through my head. The moment when I was running for my life, and then I saw it. That large open area. I saw where I tripped and where I fell, the blood still stained on the cold ground. Everything replayed in my head.

I walked over to the tree, I sat down.

And just sat there.

Alone. The way I would be forever…

_**Chapter 31**_

The days went by, faster then they normally would if I was still human…

I had sat out there, in that spot, by that tree, for a week.

Nothing really changed, the leaves fell all day, everyday. No change in the colors. It rained and then the sun would come out again.

The flowers would die, but more would eventually grow in the same spot.

I was the only thing that really stayed the same.

I didn't move at all, I had stayed in the same spot and position, for the last 7 days of my worthless eternity.

It was a wonder no one found me, I didn't quite understand it. Maybe they just didn't want to find me in the first place.

Everyday had put more pain on me. I hadn't fed on anything at all. I was thirsty, my throat burned like crazy, but my body refused to move for me.

I stared at the ground where my blood stained. Everytime I looked there, it was like I was a ghost, watching everything, but never seen.

When I was bit, when he told me he was a vampire, when Zac was killed. When did anything not happen here?

But everyday I was constantly reminded of everything my life used to be.

It was like I was watching a movie of every moment of my life, from birth, to death.

Every part that hurt had bill in it, when I thought of us together, how it used to be when I was alive.

I would give anything to be human again, and live my life with him.

I stood up for the first time in that week.

I looked down at myself. My clothing ruined, my face and hands were dirty, and my hair.

I ran through the forest, running and running and running.

I stopped when I reached my house.

My dads car wasn't in the driveway, so I could get in, and get out.

I broke inside the front window and walked up to the bathroom.

I went to the sink and splashed water on my face, taking off the dirt. I washed my hands, and quickly washed my hair in the tub. Even though I just needed to wet it. The vampire inheritances I had included hair that was in fact, like gold.

I went to my bedroom and rummaged through my closet of the clothes I'd left behind, but I didn't take the time to see my room had been, completely…untouched.

Everything left the way it was when I lied to my dad.

As if he couldn't come in here anymore because it hurt him.

I jumped out my bedroom window after changing and climbed down the tree, I walked down the driveway and saw a car parked at the end of it, a very familiar car.

An Audi R8.

I looked around, and then I saw him, knocking on the front door.

"Audrina?!" he shouted, banging the wood.

I just stood and stared wide eyed; I couldn't get away without him noticing me.

He turned around and saw me.

I immediately span around and started running, through the forest and then once through the forest, back into another empty field, instead, this one was covered in exotic flowers.

The beauty of it, made me stop.

I stared at it, wide eyed.

This was usually the kind of thing that made me want to cry.

Something so beautiful, that you could ever only see it one time, and then the next day, it would be gone.

"Audrina." He sighed

"SHH!" I said

"What?"

"SHH!"I shushed him again

"Do you hear that?" I asked

We were silent.

"I…don't hear anything…" he said

"Exactly." I whispered

"I don't know what you mean," he said

I turned around to face him.

"I could run for miles, days, years and I wouldn't feel my heartbeat, I wouldn't even feel heavy breathing anymore,"

"Audrina," he started

"What?" I asked

He took my hand and pulled me into him, wrapping his cold arms around me tightly, I held him back.

"I want you to be happy," he whispered

I didn't respond.

"I want you to have your life back"

Those words made me pull away from him; I looked at him, confused.

He knelt down to the ground; he pulled me down gently, still holding my hand.

"Kiss me, one last time," he said

I touched his cheek, and then pressed my lips to his passionately, I kissed him.

Like I never wanted to let go, never wanted to stop.

But I had to.

He leaned me down on the ground, my body up against the soft green grass, and surrounded by the beautiful flowers.

I felt his cold, but soft lips touch my neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked, calmly

"Giving you your life back." He said

"Not without you." I whispered

"I love you." He said, the last time I would ever hear it.

And I felt his teeth dig into my neck. But it was so gentle; he didn't tear me apart, or hurt me.

I shut my eyes tight, and when I opened them again, I felt a cold tear; run down the side of my face, the cold tear I had missed for the longest time…

~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~*~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~*~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~**~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~*~~*~~*****~~

_**LIFE AFTER DEATH**_

Sometimes, I wished I could think about everything that happened to me.

But I could never remember.

The last thing I did remember though, was his face, next to mine. So close.

But now, so far away.

I was reminded everyday of what I went through in the last 2 years. It was strange but I didn't cry when I thought about it, even though I should have.

If I could go back I would. But I was happy again. Me and my dad, Tara. She reminded me of what I did to her, and I don't know how many times I've apologized and she's said, "Stop it! I forgive you!" and laughed. I was told how much of a monster I was, and how I reacted to things, the way I was, and the way I'd never be again.

When people ask you questions about your life, you never usually expect the answer, "Oh, I was a vampire once" than they would just think you were purely insane.

So I just say, "I'd rather not talk about it" that simple.

Everyday was still a struggle to wake up in the morning and get to school, I would be graduating soon, and I'd be on my own to get my life back.

But I still knew that I would always have the guys, and Tara around. I couldn't have cared more for them than they cared for me, after all that I did to them.

But that girl wasn't me at all. She was a form of me that would only be brought out by people like the "Bad" clan.

I wish I would have had a picture, or some video evidence of myself. I wondered what I looked like when I was like that.

I wish I could remember.

But there were aspects of that I didn't want to remember. Tom had told me that I hurt bill, that I tortured him. And he still loved me more than anything in his life. I wondered why I would do that to him.

But I just constantly reminded myself that that wasn't me.

My dad never said a word to me about the day I left, again. He said it was painful for him to think about, and I told him I couldn't remember why I left in the first place, so we were even, in some way.

I was accepted to a university close to home, the guys and Tara were going there too, but we all took different majors. But the good thing was that I would still be with them.

Everyday I would go into the forest and wait.

I would wait in that middle area, where everything drastic in my life had always happened, and I would just…sit…and wait.

Sometimes, when the wind blew really strong, I knew he was there with me.

I had to close my eyes. Take a few deep breaths and then when I opened them, I could see him there.

He sat in front of me; he was like a cold vision of fog.

He held my hands, I could feel it.

And when he kissed me, I could feel it, almost like he was there in full form.

And everyday, I would sit with him, remembering every aspect of my human life with him. Wishing he was still here.

When I cried, he could wipe the tear off my face.

I could hear him speak.

Saying not to cry, he would always be here with me, and he actually meant it.

He saved me; he gave me back the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for.

When you die, you don't know your dead, you don't think, or feel, or see.

It's just, black.

But you know that that moment right before you die, you don't want to, and you want to keep your life.

I might have had to wait forever. But I got my life back.

You know how much someone loves you, when they give up their own life to give you yours back.

We would talk like we always did, laugh together, stare into each other's eyes, in a daze.

But at night, when I was alone in my room, I missed him more than anything. Keeping me safe. I missed him more than I could've missed anything.

But I think I'm one of the lucky ones, who still got to see him, feel him, and hear his soft voice again.

Today I was sitting here again. Waiting, like I always did.

And then I felt the cold breeze, only for a second.

I closed my eyes. Took a deep breath, inhale, exhale.

And then I opened my eyes.

He was there, beautiful, as he always was.

I smiled and he smiled back at me.

I felt my eyes water. I squeezed them tight.

A tear fell and ran down my cheek.

I felt his cold fingers wiped it away.

"I miss you," I whispered.

He didn't respond, he didn't know how. I already knew he missed me.

"I can't stay…" he said

"I know." I choked, another tear fell.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said

I nodded. Wiping the tears off my face.

There was a silence while we stared at each other.

He squeezed my hand tighter.

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too" I smiled

He started to disappear. Like a ghost.

He faded in mid air.

Kiss me goodbye…Into the light…Like a phantom rider…I'm dying tonight…

EEEENNNNDDD! 


End file.
